


Night at the Museum Headcannons and AU's

by orphan_account



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: AUs, Ahkmenrah is possessive, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Bartender AU, Fireworks, Hook-Up, M/M, Mostly Fluff, NSFW, Not Erica Friendly, Smut, Switched AU, swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A massive work of NATM FanFics. I try to update as much as possible. This isn't limited to just Tablet Guardians, also have JedTavius and so on. There will be smut, on occasion (if the mood strikes my fancy.) So please just bare with me!</p><p>Ch 1)  Movie Night Well Waisted<br/>Ch 2) What's a Soul Mate?<br/>Ch 3) Larry is the Mummy and Ahk is the Night Guard<br/>Ch 4) Jedediah and Octavius Switch (Jedtavius)<br/>Ch 5) Arrival of Ra-Nebra<br/>Ch 6) Legalization of Gay Marriage<br/>Ch 7) The Forth of July<br/>PSA (ch 8)<br/>Ch 8) "Not Really"<br/>Ch 9) Hey Bartender (Jedtavius)<br/>Ch 10) Octy and Jed Have a Son or Some Shit<br/>CH 11) JedTavius Smut<br/>CH 12) Sexual Encounter, Ending Undesired<br/>Another Announcement (ch 15)<br/>CH 13) SacTeddy Headcannons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Night Well Waisted

Movie nights, as fun as they are, give Larry a headache. He has to drag out the projector, make popcorn and other snacks, and set out the chairs. He has to remember not to give Dexter jelly beans, and to keep the alcohol away from Atilla and the Huns. He dug in the front desk drawer for the Barbie couches he keeps for the miniatures, and help Ahkmenrah unwrap.

Larry was forced by child Nicky to watch _The Lion King_ so many times the tape wouldn't play anymore. And The sequels. What is the point of the second movies anyway? Perhaps Larry is talking from a dad standpoint.

Larry sat in the break room while the others watched the movie. Every commercial break he would check to see if all was in order, and resisted the laugh when he saw how entranced each and every exhibit was. Nick sat with Teddy and Sacajawea, Akh up front near the miniatures. Nick sang along, even though he was almost seventeen, and Teddy would occasionally whisper something in Wea's ear that would make her smile.

Between movies Teddy and Nick helped Larry clean what didn't get picked up. He heard some of the exhibits mention how they were going to put together what they wanted to do the next night they perform their little act and Larry smiled.

"I really do think you've helped them become a family, dad." Nick said as he dumped the last dustpan of popcorn in the trash bin.

"What a dysfunctional family." Larry said with a bit of a laugh.

Teddy smiled at him. "Families come in many forms, some are just people thrown together and forced to share the same quarters. It matters not that we are of blood, but of love."

Nick put his arm around Teddy's shoulders. "Exactly. Thank you Teddy."

~~~

"Care for some company?" Ahkmenrah asked, sticking his head into the break room.

"Uh sure. What's up?" Larry, who had been lounging on the couch, sat up and stretched his arms over his head as he sat up.

"I grew bored of the movie." Ahk said as he took a seat on the couch. "The first one was wonderful, but I'm just not feeling the one and a half."

Larry flipped the channel to _Keeping up with the Kardashian's._ "I can't watch the Lion King at all any more. When Nick was five it was all he ever wanted to watch, and I always had to watch with him."

Ahk nodded. " If I wanted to see animal interaction, I'd watch Animal Planet or The Crocodile Hunter."

"Next time I'll try to convince Nicky to bring a movie that isn't Disney." Larry amended.

Ahk gasped. "I enjoy Disney! Convince him to bring a Disney that is not centered around animals."

Larry held up his hands in mock defense. "Okay, I'll try."

~~~

"Why is she taking a selfie while her sister is getting hauled off to jail?" - Larry

"She's a Kardashian she can do as she pleases." - Ahkmenrah

Larry refrained from making a rude comment and angering the Pharaoh.

~~~

Larry was more interested in watching Ahkmenrah watch his show. He honestly though it was stupid how spoiled rich brats could have a T.V. show, but it made Ahk happy so he stayed quiet. And Ahk was so cute, talking to the girls in the T.V. ("You know they can't hear you, right?"* *"Yes I am aware, but if they listened to me they wouldn't have these problems." Larry had to fight back a sigh.) He checked on the movie watchers and cleaned before starting _The Lion King II._ He was amazed at how well every one was behaving, especially Dexter.

Larry had no idea what exactly happened on the show but when he walked in Ahk was biting his bottom lip and completely entranced by Khloe and Kim fighting.

And he just kept biting it.

Larry could think of a lot of better things those lips could be doing.

Like pressing against his own. Or wrapping around-

"What's that look for?" Ahk asked when the show went to commercial.

Larry blushed. "Uh, nothing. You looked like you were about to bite through your lip."

Ahkmenrah ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Larry almost groaned out loud. "Ah yes. A habit I never managed to quit while I was living."

"I know how you could maybe stop." Larry almost couldn't stop the words tumbling out.

"Oh? What would that method be?" Ahkmenrah asked, as though this were a challenge.

"Kissing me." Now Larry felt stupid. "Okay I crossed a line. Have your laugh an-"

"I like your idea," Ahk said and before Larry had a moment to process Ahkmenrah was pushing him against the closed door and locked it. Larry felt like the heat of the sun was pressing against him, felt hands at his hips and a knee press between his legs. Larry draped his arms around Ahk's shoulders, one hand removing the crown and placing it on the small table and the other pulling at the robes. Ahkmenrah nibbled at his lower lip delicately, just enough to get Larry to moan. When Ahk pulled away, Larry removed the clothing on his upper half, admiring the bronze muscles.

"What's your plan?" Larry prompted, hands placed on the others shoulders. "I mean, we could make out or whatever you want to do."

"How long is the movie?" Ahk asked, mouth close to Larry's ear, feeling the shiver race along his body. Larry squeaked out the answer of an hour. "Mmm. We could do several things in an hour."

~~~

**_Smut will be in bold._ **

**Larry couldn't suppress the moans Ahk was forcing out of him. One hand clawing at the door while one carded through inky black hair while Ahk sucked him off.**

**Ahk pulled back, eyes dark with lust as he licked his lips. "Do tell Larry, was this your intention when you threw that cheesy pick up line at me?"**

**Larry had to swallow pass the lump in his throat to answer. "No. But this is a great turn out, isn't it?"**

**Ahk nosed at Larry's abs. "Indeed. Quite the pleasant turn of events. Though I will admit, I’ve not been to bed with a man in almost four thousand years.”**

**“Believe it or not, I’ve never been with a man at all.” Larry’s hand was still playing with Ahk’s ridiculously soft hair. “You’ve got all the control here, but we have less than an hour.”**

**Ahk’s transition from kneeling to standing was elegant, to Larry at least. Ahk pulled him to the couch, removed Larry’s pants, and pushed him to sit. Ahk disrobed and placed himself in Larry’s lap and kissing him while his hands explored strong muscles. His hips lined up with Larry’s rolling against him slowly.**

**“Perhaps,” Ahk gasped out when he pulled his mouth away from Larry’s. “We should start small, for your sake. This. This is perfectly fine.”**

**Larry was so entranced, watching Ahkmenrah lost in pleasure. His brown eyes were almost black, lips a beautiful red shade, and surly they’d be bruised. Ahk moan and bit his lip again, and any restraint Larry may have had was gone as he picked Ahk up and pressed him against the couch, rutting against the pharaoh relentlessly.**

**Ahk’s surprised gasp was a beautiful sound, egging Larry to move faster. He held himself up on one arm and snaked the other between them to jack them off. The rhythm was off, but Ahkmenrah’s moans were the most musical sounds he’d ever heard so he kept going.**

**“Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you take charge?” Ahk asked, voice thick with arousal and affection.**

**“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Larry pressed their foreheads together. “When you learn something new I swear your smile lights up the entire museum. And- when you laugh- I think someone’s turned on the P.A. system, because I hear it no matter where I am.” Larry dives in for a kiss, so brutal he’s sure his lips will be purple. “I can’t go anywhere in this museum without you occupying my thoughts.”**

**Ahk sighs, then moans. He’s probably close. “Tell me, Larry. How long have I occupied your thoughts in this sort of way?”**

**Larry’s hand moves faster. “Oh fuck. Too long. Tell me your close.”**

**Ahk’s nails scratch at Larry’s shoulders. “Very. Kiss me again.”**

**Larry’s smirk is devious. “What’s the magic word?” Ahk’s nails dig into the skin at the back of his neck. “Fuck, fuck.”**

**“Oh sorry, does that hurt?” Ahk doesn’t sound sorry. His fingers travel to Larry’s hair, carding through it and petting it. “Kiss me. Now.” Okay, so he has his pharaoh voice going on, and that’s hot. So Larry let’s himself be pulled in and that seems to be the last shove Ahk needs, because he’s moaning into Larry’s mouth, hips still rolling and just clinging to Larry as he comes undone. Larry’s almost there, he’s so close.**

**“Don’t hold out on me,” Ahk’s voice is gravely now, and his hand is moving to swat Larry’s away and holy shit Ahkmenrah’s hands are soft, but not overly so, they are calloused enough to drive Larry over the edge and did he ever mention how wonderful Ahk’s hands were? Because they belong to Ahk and this guy is ridiculously gorgeous especially now as he’s pulling every drop of cum out of Larry’s body.**

**When his arms finally give out he covers Ahk’s body with his own, sweaty and happy and cuddly. He kisses at the bits of skin he can easily reach and this is awesome, Larry just wants to lay like this for forever.**

**“That movie should be ending soon.” Ahk said with a sigh after sometime. “Up, we must right ourselves.”**

**Larry groaned. “A few more minutes… Cuddling is important in a relationship.”**

**Larry knows an elegant eyebrow went up in question. “Oh? Since when?” He challenged.**

**Larry pressed a kiss to Ahk’s fluttering pulse. “Since always. I think cuddling, especially after sex, is very important.”**

**Ahk’s hand traced Larry’s spine. “Fine. Five minuets. No more than that.”**

**“Deal."**

**"Oh, and Larry?"**

**Larry hummed in response.**

**"Next time we get a moment like this, I want to have sex on the family throne."**

~~~

Larry had never- this kid was- okay. Larry may have been brain dead for the rest of the night after he swaggered out of the break room to clean after the last movie.


	2. What's a Soul Mate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is forced to read a Y.A. romance novel in class about soul mates and wants an opinion on someone who may actually know something about it.

Sometimes Nicky would ask Ahkmenrah questions out of the blue. One visit while he was doing his geometry he asked Ahk about the Ancient Egyptian gods. Another visit several weeks later he asked how they did tattoo's in Ancient Egypt. Typical curiosity. But this evening was one of his strangest questions, if only because it didn't relate to Egypt.

"Hey Ahk, what's a soulmate?"

That was not a usual Nick question. "Why do you ask?"

Nicky groaned. "This stupid book we're reading in English. This girl has a name written around her wrist in some language she doesn't know. Supposedly it's a soulmate mark and they're destined to be together. It's some stupid young romance novel and I hate it."

Ahk smiled. "Give me this book, I'd like to read it."

Nicky pulled a package of bouncy balls out of his backpack. "Left it at home. I was tempted to just throw it in the trash." He tossed a ball to Ahk. "Anyway, my question: What's a soulmate?"

Ahk knew. He saw Larry out the corner of his eye tying Rexy's bone to the black car the tiny cowboy and Roman were in. "Well, a soulmate has two meanings. A platonic one, friendship, and a romantic one. I suppose in this instance, you want the romantic one." Ahk bounced the ball off the floor. "A soulmate is also a best friend, but more than that. It's the one person, in the whole entire world, that knows you better than anyone else. That someone who makes you a better person."

Nick sat in contemplation, bouncing a ball with one hand and tapping his fingers on the front desk with his free hand. "Hmm. I thought it was something a little different than that."

Ahk made a face. "Then why did you ask me?"

"To get input that wasn't my mom's." Nick sighed. "Shes's a sucker for those young adult novels."

"Then what did you think a soulmate was?"

Nicky grabbed two more balls and tried to juggle them. " They should be your favorite person in the whole world. They should push you to be yourself. Some people love someone because they make them a better person. But I don't think that's justification enough to love someone."

Ahk chanced a look at the night guard, who was talking to Atilla at the moment. Larry certainly was his favorite person in the museum, and he gave him his freedom to be what he couldn't while he was living. And Larry made him a better person, but at the same time never expected him to change who he was, loving him regardless.

"Perhaps both of us are correct." Ahk mused.

Nicky stopped his attempt at juggling. "I think our explanations are completely different though. How are we both right?"

"How is an opinion wrong, my friend?" Ahk challenged.

"Okay, I see your point." Nick noticed Ahk was watching his father. "So is my dad your soulmate?"

That seemed to have gotten Ahk's attention. "I've said nothing of the sort!" His voice jumped an octave, cheeks red with embarrassment of being caught.

Nick laughed. "You didn't have to. Your face says it all."

Ahk groaned. "He wanted to tell you himself."

Nicky laughed again. "If he does tell me, I'll be sure to seem surprised." Nicky couldn't help but smiled. "I had thought he'd found someone. Usually after picking me up from Mom's he's in a foul mood. But today he was all smiles and good mood. I didn't ask because he would have made it awkward."

Ahk chuckled. "So you aren't mad? Or shocked?"

Nick thought a moment. "It's weird, for sure. I mean no offence, you're over four thousand years old, but don't look much older than me. If you two ever went out in public people would think my dad is a cradle robber."

Ahk belted out a laugh. "Dear Ra! That sounds awful!"

They laughed for some time. Every time they looked at each other the giggles would start a new.

Larry watched them for a few minuets. Dexter was terrorizing the miniatures, but he knew the tiny Romans and Cowboys could handle it. When Nick and Ahk finally calmed down, eyes watering, Nicky returned to his homework and Ahkmenrah joined in the game of fetch with Rexy.

Larry was so glad that Nick liked Ahk. That would make it so much easier when he told him about their relationship.

 _Later,_ Larry thought to himself with a smile. _Things are good now. I'll tell him later._

But Larry had the feeling Nicky might already know. He's smart like that.


	3. Larry is the Mummy and Ahk is the Night Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Timesquadgirl asked **Maybe do an AU where Ahk is the night guard and Larry's the mummy?**
> 
> And I did.
> 
> I altered a lot of the Egyptian history (Okay not a whole lot, just enough to give Larry his own story and keep him Larry-ish.)
> 
> I wanna thank @pan_ismyhomeboy. They came up with the Egyptian name I used for Larry in the beginning (Please go read the story _The Naming of Larry Daley_ It's so cute oh my god.)
> 
> As always guys, hit me up if you see any big spelling and grammar errors in any of the chapters! And tell me what you want me to write next! Doesn't have to be just Larry/Ahkmenrah!

Ahkmenrah was a history teacher who had recently been laid off and working in a museum in New York.

A museum where the exhibits came to life when the sun went down because of a magical tablet. It was still a bit of a shock to him.

The Egyptian exhibit was his favorite. Recently they got one of the last Pharaohs Egypt had ever had.

_Ra-Heruahketymose_

Ahk said he loved history right? Well, this guy was rich in it. His mother had a Jewish slave she was having sexual relations with, and they birthed this baby who was the last pharaoh to rule the land of the Nile. A half Jewish Pharaoh. It was a wonder no one had just figured it out. Like, he was ridiculously pale and had the facial structure of the Jewish religion (the nose).

Ahk had a list of things to do before the sun went down. He made sure the dangerous animals, like the lions and tigers, were locked before sunset, the car ready for the miniature Cowboy and Roman, and RaRa's sarcophagus unlocked so he could join the rest of the museum.

"What does your name mean?" Ahk asked one evening. RaRa smiled at him.

"You're the history teacher." RaRa challenged. "You tell me."

Ahk bristled at that. "I wasn't alive over four thousand yeas ago. And history books don't tell us the meaning of your name. So, what's it mean?"

RaRa laughed. "Well, as you know Pharaohs are given long names, and occasionally named after other gods." RaRa began. "Heruakhety is the god of the rising and setting sun. Ra, when put with Heruakhety, means to talk about his eternal protection from dawn until dusk and back again. He is the guardian of the world as it travels through those times."

Ahk was in awe. "Wow. That's cool. Uh, I'm just named after Ahkmenrah. You know, _Forth King of the Forth King_ and all that jazz."

RaRa made a face. "What's jazz?"

"It's a type of music. It got popular when- You know what? I'll just pull up a video and show you."

RaRa made a skeptical face. "What's a video?"

Ahk resisted the urge to face palm. "It's easier to show you rather than explain it."

~~~~

"What is this?" RaRa asked, letting himself into the break room and plopping down on the couch in front of the T.V. like he owned the place. "Does this magical box play videos too?"

Ahk laughed. "Kind of. This is called a T.V. You have to watch whatever that channel is playing. Right now my favorite show is on. It's called _Keeping up with the Kardashian's._ I'll admit it's dumb, but those girls are funny."

RaRa scrunched his nose in distaste. "I think they are spoiled brats that need firmer rules. They wouldn't have been tolerated."

"Well, this is the twenty-first century my friend." Ahk said with a shrug.

"Indeed it is." RaRa said, voice distant. Ahk didn't ask, not wanting to anger the man.

~~~~

"How old were you when you died?" Ahk asked one night. 

RaRa had been distant most of the night, and the question had been burning in Ahk's mind for ages. When asked, RaRa sighed, heavy and sad.

"Thirty-five." RaRa sounded distant. Ahk could see his posture stiffen and his eyes seemed to see something off in the distance of the horizon. "My wife had gone crazy with power. She found a lover who was desperate enough to do anything, even murder. So she had me killed." His voice continued to get thick with emotion. "I had a son, I'm sure you know. He was only ten. I don't know what happened to him."

Ahk didn't know what to say. So he said nothing. Instead he wrapped his arm's around the man and gave him a feirce hug. After a moment RaRa returned the hug, face buried in Ahk's. Ahk pretended not to hear the sobs or feel the tears wet his shirt.

~~~~

"Hello Lawrence!" Teddy said as he galloped up next to RaRa, Wea sitting on the horse with him. RaRa gave him a baffled look.

"Theodore I'm afraid you're mistaken," RaRa said. "We have no exhibit by the name of 'Lawrence'."

Teddy boomed a laugh. "I'm giving you a nick name, my good friend. I feel as though you need one."

RaRa tested the name on his own lips. "Lawrence." It sounded odd. "It doesn't sound awful."

Sacagawea smiled at him. "I think Larry sounds better."

Ahk bounded up to them, Dexter on his shoulder. RaRa was always wary of the capuchin monkey. That animal didn't like him, and the feeling was mutual.

"I think RaRa is a good nick name." Ahk tried to defend.

RaRa smiled. Ahk was quite attractive, especially when trying to get his way. "I'm not sure. I think I like Larry." RaRa said, smirking.

Ahk blushed a little. "Um, okay. Larry it is."

~~~~

Larry loved the show _American Pickers._ And the show _Pawn Stars._ Since he was history, it's an area he best be familiar with, right?

And the things people owned! It simply amazed Larry.

"What in the name of Ra is a gas station?" Larry asked Ahk one night. Ahk looked at the T.V. to see Frank Fritz bidding on a gas pump from the 1920's.

Ahk sighed. "Um, okay. So gas is, more or less, old dinosaurs, okay?" Larry nodded. "Okay. Well we have cars and air planes and other ways to get from one place to another that requires gas. So we have these places called gas stations. At these gas stations, they have these things called pumps, and you use the pumps to put gas in your car."

"Ohh." Larry said. Then "If gas stations are everywhere, why is Frank trying to buy one?"

"Well gas pumps don't look like that anymore." Ahk said with a shrug. "They're a part of American History. They're hard to find, and they look beautiful."

Larry nodded and continued to watch his show.

~~~~

"Hi! My name is Anne Frank!" said a small girl to Ahk the evening she arrived. She didn't seem phased to be alive. If anything, she appeared to be thrilled. "Where am I?"

Ahk felt his chest tighten. "Um. Hi Anne. I'm Ahkmenrah. You can call me Ahk. You're in a museum in New York City, USA." He swallowed past a lump in his throat. "So, I'm assuming you know what happened to you?"

Anne's eyes fell. "Yes, of course. But I'm not there. I'm safe here." She looked deep into Ahk's eyes. "I am safe here, right?"

Larry popped in at that moment. "Ahk! Where were you? Oh hello, who is this?"

Anne turned to him. "I'm Anne Frank. I was born a German citizen, and lost citizenship in 1941 when Hitler took over the Netherlands."

Larry raised a brow. "Hitler? Who is he? And why would he remove your citizenship? Surly you did nothing wrong."

Anne looked skeptical. "You've not heard of the Holocaust?" Larry shook his head. "My goodness. Well, I suppose you are prehistoric." She took Larry's hand. "Come to my exhibit with me. I'll show you."

"Ah, Miss Frank, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Ahk tried to discourage her.

"He's Jewish, is he not?" Anne asked.

"Half Jewish." Larry told her.

"I could tell. And it counts." Anne said. She sounded much older than fifteen all of a sudden. She pushed through the doors to her exhibit. "Alright, ready for a history lesson?"

"Anne, I'm begging-"

Larry held up a hand, silencing him. "I want to know. Show me your story, Anne Frank."

"Okay." Anne said. They stood in front of a picture with an angry looking man with a tiny mustache.

"This man is Adolf Hitler. In the nineteen thirty-three elections he won and took power. He was the dictator until nineteen forty-five. He had Jews wear the Star of David as a sort of brand. We were forced to have them sewn into every scrap of clothing we owned. My father was a business owner, and wasn't willing to let it go. By the time he decided it was time to flee the country they knew to detain us."

They moved on to another picture, of a business this time. "This was the main building for my father's business. We took refuge in the attic. Me, my sister, mother, father, and four other people. We had to be quiet during business hours. Yet some how we were still found." They moved to a picture of a small room. It had a small kitchen, small living area, couch, chair, door leading to a smaller room. "This was the attic." Anne said. "My sister and I stayed in this room." She pointed to the door leading to the small room. "Only four employee's knew of our existence. Miep was always my favorite. Maybe it was because she always took the time to ask how I was feeling, if I was well."

Some of the last pictures were of the concentration camp where Anne was held, deserted. "Auschwitz is where they sent us. They seperated the men from the women and children. Father was well into his fifties, so I had assumed they had killed him off. Those younger than fifteen were sent to the chambers to be gassed, as were those that were too old. I fell ill with scabies, but somehow made it through a selection to be sent to Bergen-Belsen. Margot and I were separated from mother. We died there, mother died of starvation in Auschwitz. The SS had left it locked and abandoned. At Bergen-Belsen Margot got terribly ill. She fell from the top bunk in our barrack and the shock killed her." Anne was silent a several moments. "I died that same week of typhus and typhoid fever. Only two weeks before our camp was freed."

She looked at Larry. He was openly crying. Small sobs and hiccups falling from his mouth. He looked anything but a strong pharaoh at the moment. She pulled him a long a few more steps. "My dad, when freed from Auschwitz, went back to our secret hide out. Meip had kept out pictures, papers, clothes. My diary. He published it. It's a book now. They've even made plays and movies of it. But, he didn't target Jews alone."

Ahk stepped up and took Larry's free hand. "That's right. He targeted anyone he felt was imperfect. Jews were the first target. Then gypsies, black people, homosexuals, and anyone who had a mental illness, such as down-syndrome and depression."

Anne nodded, squeezing Larry's hand. "He's right. By the time the war ended, according to a world census, over eighty million people died. Two thirds of that number were of the Jewish faith. That number includes soldiers, prisoners of war, concentration camps, and civilians."

Larry looked at her. He was still crying, chest heaving with the effort it took to breathe. He took several deep breaths, hiccuping occasionally. "Thank you," sob, hiccup, deep breath. "for this vary valuable lesson. I-" shuddering sob. "I had no idea. The world is so- so-" Larry couldn't find a word for the world. They all seemed to tame. He knelt in front of Anne, letting go of Ahk's hand to hold both of hers in his between them. He took a deep shuddering breath. "I thought I knew what true bravery was, yet here you are a young girl proving me wrong. Thank you for this lesson." He brought her in for a hug.

"I hope the world never comes to that sort of thing again." Anne's voice was a whisper. "I hope for us to be friends. I'd like to know your story."

Larry hugged her tighter for a moment. "Thank you for sharing yours with me." He pulled away. "You're very brave, something I'd never expect for one so young. I admire your strength." He stood, offering his hand. "Care for a tour of the museum? It would be an honor to show the hero around."

Anne blushed. "Oh, I'm no hero! I'm just Anne Frank."

"Well Anne Frank, you're my hero." And with that, Larry left the the exhibit with Anne on his left and Ahk on his right.

*

It was almost sunrise that same shift. Anne was back in her exhibit, giving them both one last hug before saying good morning. Ahk had walked Larry back to his exhibit. Larry was wrapped sitting in his sarcophagus, clothes in the display case and talking to Ahk.

"Some history lesson you had tonight." He said with a glance to his watch. Five minuets.

"Sure was." Larry sighed. "I want to know more. I need to." Larry pinned Ahk with a hard look. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ahk sighed. "I didn't want you to be upset. I'm sorry."

Larry's look softened. "I love you." Larry's voice was soft. Ahk looked up so fast his neck popped. Larry laughed. "We've been doing this same song and dance for a year now. I've felt this way since you first let me out of this damned coffin." Larry kissed Ahk softly on the lips. "We will discuss more at sunset. Good morning Ahkmenrah." Larry put the head wrap on, and laid back in his sarcophagus. Thirty seconds.

"Good morning Larry." Ahk said. "We will continue this discussion." And with that he closed the lid and walked out of the Ancient Egypt exhibit.

~~~~

"Any reason you have a crush on me?" Ahk asked once Larry was fully dressed the next night.

"You don't treat me like I'm some big deal." Larry said. "I never wanted to be King of the Nile. But I was the only child that lived after birth, so I was destined to rule." Larry sighed. "You asked once why I didn't wear the crown of the Pharaoh. I didn't want to rule a kingdom. So, I don't wear it." Larry pressed his shoulder against Ahkmenrah's. "You make me feel like a normal person. Like I'm real. Thanks for that."

Ahk fumbled. "Wow. Uh, okay. You're welcome"

Larry raised an eyebrow. "You're so adorable." Ahk smiled and blushed. "Especially when you do that and it's my fault." Larry pressed his lips to Ahk's again. "Do you love me?" He breathed against bronze lips.

Ahk was quiet for several heart beats. Then he pressed his lips back in answer, hands landing on Larry's waist.

"Bet you said that to all the guys." Ahk said when they ended their innocent kisses.

Larry made a disgusted face. "I was always faithful to my wife. But we won't speak of her." Larry pressed his head to Ahk's. "If we pursue this relationship I'll be faithful, and I won't expect any less from you. And love you endlessly. You deserve that much... _We_ deserve that much."

Ahk smiled. "Wow, you're really persuasive." Ahk pulled Larry closer, pressing their chest together, smile growing wider when Larry snaked his arm's around his neck. "I think I love you too, and I'm willing to try a relationship with you. I mean, we get along so well and you're super attractive and seeing you without clothes brakes my brain a little."

Larry laughed. "Only a little?" It was taken as a challenge. "I think the museum will be fine without you for another twenty minuets."

"Larry wait!" Ahkmenrah tried to reason. "I didn't mean- babe that wasn't a challenge- oh shit you are so hot- we aren't having sex so soon! Put that back on! What-"

Ahk should have known as soon as Larry sank to his knees that all protest would have been a lost cause.

And really, he wasn't trying all that hard anyway.


	4. Jedediah and Octavius Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_I would like Jed and Octavius switch places like Larry and Ahk did in the previous chapter._** Since we're flipflopping them, I'm gonna try and keep it in line with the previous chapter. That being said, I'll probably go change a few things in that one so they match up.
> 
> Okay, I think I can do this.
> 
> (Please please please check the notes at the bottom on the page guys!)

This stupid little blonde Roman was a thorn in Octave’s side. Octavius, Octave for short, was a miniature cowboy who couldn’t stand the Roman diorama on the opposite side of the wall. The men wore dresses for fuck’s sake! So when that cute annoying new night guard started Octave was gonna have his posse wrangle him up and, well, after that he wasn’t sure. Tie him to the tracks maybe? Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

And that stupid Roman comes to the rescue. Apparently the Egyptians and Roman’s were partners? What? When the two began to talk (Ignoring Octave,) he threw his hat on the ground in anger. This guy had been here less than five minutes and here he was making friends with those satanist. The hell is that?

“Gigantor pay attention when I’m threatening you!” Octave demanded. Ahkmenrah laughed and picked him up.

“Kind sir, I do think I’m the one in charge here.”

Octave fumed. “How _dare_ you pick me up as though I’m a child’s toy!”

Stupid Blonde Roman General laughed. “Ignore him Ahkmenrah, he’s a backwards hick. He thinks he owns the world.”

Octave looked at him. “Manifest destiny man! And at least I don’t wear a dress!”

Roman gave a put out sigh. “That’s always your go to. Really, it’s become a bit of a snore fest.”

“Alright gentlemen, we could go all night.” Ahk sat Octave back in the Old West diorama. “Now tell me, did you see a small monkey run pass with a set of keys?”

~~~

Roman Centurion Justus Caesar had a big head. At least if you asked Octave. He was reckless, going into battle with his troops rather that command them where it’s safe.

But Octave is just as careless with his own body. 

Maybe that’s why they did eventually become friends after all that’s happened.

~~~

When RaRa (now Larry) and Ahkmenrah became an item, it made it easier for others in the museum to get together, like Teddy and Sacajawea. One time, Justus and Octave fell through the floor vents. Octave distinctly remembered Justus telling him to hold his hand. Later he denied it, looking angry and disappointed. It made Octave feel bad, he knew he’d caused the look on his friends face. He remained in a bad mood the rest of the evening, avoiding Octave by hiding out in the Roman diorama. The following night was spent much the same way, Justus hiding himself away in the coliseum and watching lion fights.

The third night Octavius went to Rome. And yes, he knew his way around, and yes, he was respected. He had the name of a famous centurion. Of course legionaries gave him a wide berth when he walked, even if he was a long haired cowboy with dusty boots and scruff.

When he came to the entrance of the coliseum he demanded to be taken to see Justus. It took some bribing, some threatening, but soon he was being shown the way to a balcony reserved for centurions.

A joke had been told, and one centurion, Octavian? No. No no no. He was cute too! All blonde hair, cut short and blue lashes fluttering at Justus.

“Jedediah you’re a riot!” Another centurion said on another sofa. Then he just happened to see Octavius. “Oh hello Octave! What brings you to the coliseum?” Justus turned his head to look at Octave.

“Your name is Jedediah?” Octavius asked. This was a riot, a real joke, as if they’d been switched.

“Quite unusual for Rome, I’ll admit.” Jedidiah stood. “What’s going on, my friend?”

Octavius gripped Jedediah by his elbow. “We need to talk.” And took him down the steps and out the coliseum. “What the hell was the scrawny blonde boy doing hanging off of you?”

“You jelous?” Jedediah challenged. “You made your point, you don’t want to be with me. So we’ll leave it at that.”

 

“Oh no we won’t!” Octavius seethed. “You didn’t ask, so nothing happened. And I’ll take that hand now!” He snatched up Jededhia’s hand. “If asking to hold my hand was asking to be an item, if I’d known, I’d’ve said yes.” Octavius began pulling Jedediah along.

Jed was at a loss. “Wait, the lions! Hey where are we going?”

“Somewhere where we won’t be listened in on!” He took him to the Old West. “My house is as empty as can be, so we can talk.”

“Or other stuff.” Jed snickered.

“Maybe, if you give me the answers I wanna hear.”  
~~~

Ahk couldn’t stop squealing when he was doing his pre-sunrise rounds and saw Justus leaving the Old West with hastily put on clothes.

“So it worked?” Ahk was practically jumping.

“Yes, everything went well.” Jed confirmed. Ahk did- well, Jed wasn’t sure what that series of movement was. He more or less flailed about.

“So, pray tell my friend, are you anatomically correct then?”

“Lord Jupiter! Do you have no shame man?!”

Ahkmenrah just laughed and hurried to finish his rounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for being so patient with me guys! I had a lot going on and I tried to work on these whaen I had a free moment. I play a lot of softball so I write on the way to the games, and my best friend was in a really bad place and she needed me. So here's the update. I won't be taking any prompts and stuff for a while, but that doesn't mean I don't have things to write! And I will tell you guys when I'm taking them again.
> 
> As always tell me if you see spelling errors, or any mess ups like hair/eye color ore something.


	5. The Arrival of Ra-Nebra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we have the reunion of Larry and Nicky.
> 
> This will probably be the last installment of the place swap for a while. I did have a lot of fun with this though. I wasn't sure how to really go about this. (I may come back to this some time. It may jut be a while.) And I know I was supposed to have this uploaded Monday but I had to go get stuff around for college.

“I’m so sorry to have called in you.” McPhee said when Ahkmenrah clocked in at three. “That new girl we just hired hyperextended her elbow in a softball game. But I’m so excited to tell you we just got an addition to the Egypt exhibit I think you’ll enjoy!”

Ahk laughed. “Must be some addition if it has you in such a tizzy.” McPhee checked himself in the mirror. “So, what have you added?”

McPhee beamed at him. “Ra-Heruahketymose’s son!” McPhee could hardly contain himself. “Ra-Nebra! He was one of the youngest rulers Egypt ever had. He created a council, almost like a presidential cabinet. He was one of the greats! I could just go on and on about him. He was nineteen when he died.”

Ahk was a mix of joyous and anxious. “Ah, do you, um, know what he died of?” Ahk asked. Death at the age of nineteen due to natural causes was a far off guess to Ahkmenrah.

“Some historians say plague, some say asphyxiation of some sort.” McPhee shrugged. “Finally father and son in one museum! Ah, I’ve been dreaming about this for ages!”

The afternoon went on and on. Day shift was so boring. When several young girls walked over and hit on him, Ahk decided day shift was a pain. He saw one of his old students, she was smart, and she always had a random fact when she walked in every day.

“Amelia, hey, Amelia!” He walked over to her. When she turned, she had the biggest smile on her face when she realized who it was.

“Mr. A! How are you? I didn’t know you worked here!”

She gave him a quick hug. “Listen Amelia, I need a favor, but feel free to tell me no.” She nodded. “I’ve been hit on by girls all day. Pretend to be my girlfriend for a while?”

She laughed. “Mr. A you’re hilarious, but sure. I’ll play along.” She hooked their arms together at the elbow. “So boyfriend, take me to the miniatures.”

It was a good display. She told him about school, said graduation was Saturday. They saw all the exhibits, close to closing.

~~~

Amelia finished her rant about a first year teacher with a sigh. “He’s just a wimp. He lets all those dumb jocks push him around. Last I checked, he was the boss. Not them.”

“I have never liked bullies.” Ahk kept his voice kind of quiet. “They wouldn’t have gotten away with that shit.” Amelia let out a startled laugh. “But if I’m honest, I don’t miss it. I miss you kids, but that’s all. The other teachers were all so boring. They handed out packets and expected you to read them, they were lackadaisical in their teaching. They, I feel, don’t care about the future of this nation.”

Amelia looked at him with big awestruck brown eyes. She was silent until prompted. “What? I’m not wrong.”

“Please run for president.” Amelia said, totally serious.

“Not my cup of tea.” Ahk said, shaking his head. “The museum will be closing soon. Do you have a ride?”

“I have my skateboard.” she tugged on her backpack. “Oh, did I ever tell you what I was going to college for?”

“No, you failed to mention.” Ahk walked her to the door.

Her smile was wide and excited. “Robotic engineering.”

“My god.” Ahk sounded frightened. “Please tell me you got scholarships.”

“I got a grant.” She looked proud of herself. “I’m so excited to learn about things I actually care about. And I have classes Tuesday through saturday. How awesome is that?”

“I’m so very proud of you.” Ahk said, hand on her shoulder. “And I will be at graduation. Two o’clock?”

“Yup, two.” She checked the time on her phone. “I have to be at work at nine. I got a job at Taco Bell. And yes, I do hate it.” She groaned. “I’m so close to being able to buy the car I want. My parents are matching me cent for cent. Another eight hundred and I’ve made it.”

“You will go far in life Miss Amelia. Take care.”

She turned around to wave good bye one more time, and then she was off down the sidewalk on her board. McPhee announced over the system that they would be closing in ten minutes, and Ahk was filled again with this dread for Larry.

It was almost seven when McPhee left. Still happy from having gotten Ra-Nebra to lay alongside his father. Once the big wooden doors closed behind him, Ahk rushed to the Egyptian displays. He caught a glimpse earlier when he was walking with Amelia. He undid locks quickly and dashed to make sure the lion’s were locked up tight, leaving the car out for Octavius and Jed. Then waited until the sun went down just a little before eight, and he could feel the magic as exhibits started to move.

Ahk was slow to return to Egypt. He was sure Larry had gotten up by now, and really, Ahk didn’t know what to do. What do you do when your undead boyfriends son is just suddenly dropped in your lap? The jackals nodded at him when he approached, and entered.

Larry was still sitting in his sarcophagus, face blank. There was a faint thump from across the room. Ra-Nebra. Ahk came to sit beside the Pharaoh. “So, shall we go greet him?” Larry looked at him, tears threatening to fall. Ahk held out his hand. Larry swallowed past a lump in his throat.

“What if he doesn’t remember me?” he sounded terrified. “It’s been so long. He was just a child when I died.”

Ahk didn’t know what to say. “I don’t have an answer for that.” A harsh thump. “But he needs let out. You need to be there when I open that.”

Larry looked lost, but nodded anyway. “I’m here for you. I love you, and everything will be fine.” He just nodded again, looking sad and another emotion Ahk couldn’t place. “Alright. Let’s go greet your son.”

The lid is heavy. Ahk pushed, and once it started to move it was easy. The lid was left to rest on the wall, and Ahk stepped back. His face was still mostly wrapped, but he could see brown hair and brown eyes, and tan skin. His chest was heaving, eyes wide and wild looking. He saw Larry, and muttered something in his native tongue. Larry’s voice shook as he answered him, tears streaming down his face.

Ra-Nebra stepped down and stood in front of Larry. He was tall, almost a head taller than Larry. They hugged, holding each other close while they cried and tried to talk through their tears. Ahk smiled and backed away slowly, he heard Octave hoot as he drove past with Rexy’s bone tied on.

~~~

It was almost midnight when Larry came to find him. Teddy and Sacagawea were giving Anne Frank horse riding lessons in the lobby, and Ahk sat watching on the front desk. He knew when Larry walked in, because the entire lobby had gone hush. He turned and Larry and Ra-Nebra were dressed, Ra-Nebra wearing his crown. He really did look all of nineteen. He had stepped behind his father when all eyes had turned their way.

“You speak english big guy?” Octave asked from the tiny car.

“Yes.” Ra replied. He looked down, then kneeled to observe the car. “And why are you so small? What is this thing? How is it powered?”

Larry laughed. “One question at a time son.”

Then all of a sudden they were swarmed. Teddy had walked up and gifted the new arrival with the American name of Nicolas. He looked overwhelmed, but excited.

Ahk smiled at Larry, who smiled back.

Now would be a good time to go check on the cavemen.

~~~

It was about five when everyone started to make their way back to their exhibits. Dexter was perched on his shoulder as he headed to Egypt. When the jackals moved he was gone.

Larry was wrapped up, save his head, and Nick was struggling.

“How is this done?” Nick asked. “I never paid attention to the process of wrapping a body.”

Larry laughed as he helped his child. “It takes practice. You’ll figure it out.”

Ahk cleared his throat. “Hello, I’m Ahkmenrah. I’m the night guard.”

Nick laughed. “I know. Father wouldn’t stop talking about you.” Larry sputtered, trying to quiet Nick. “He calls you the Guardian of Brooklyn, said you had the prettiest brown eyes, and-”

Larry told him off in ancient Egyptian. “Okay, fine, I’ll stop.” he said, still laughing. “I’ll leave you alone for a moment.”

“He’s funny.” Ahk said with a smile. “And he’s such a fireball, he-”

Okay, so a kiss wasn’t the best way to be told to shut up. Okay yes it was. Larry’s hands clutched at his neck and hair desperately as their lips sealed together, sighing as though this was some sort of big climax in a romance movie.

Hands groping his ass reminded Ahk that they didn’t have time. He pulled away slowly, nipping occasionally until they stopped. Larry’s cheeks were red, eyes dilated slightly.

“You are truly a treasure,” Larry pressed a soft kiss to Ahk’s lips. “I can’t begin to tell you how perfect this is. I have you, my child, wonderful friends. The gods have truly smiled upon me.”

“I think we’re pretty lucky.” Ahk began. “The sun will be up in a few.” Nick walked back in, finally having figured out his wrap. “What are you thinking Nick?”

“I’m in shock. I’m not sure what to think. This world is so different.” He sounded distant and thoughtful. “But I like it. I want to catch up on history and see what I’ve missed.”

“Tomorrow.” Larry assured him. “Quickly, back in there. Good morning, my son.”

“Good morning father.” Nick pulled the lid over, waving one last time before shutting himself in.

Larry smiled as he walked to his sarcophagus and lowered himself in. “I love you Ahkmenrah, Guardian of Brooklyn. Good morning.”

One last kiss. “I love you too. Good morning.” Larry put on his head bandages and Ahk closed the sarcophagus.

Yeah, Ahk decided, life was pretty damn good.


	6. Legalization of Gay Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WAY TO GO U.S.A.!!!!!!
> 
> I can NOT TELL YOU how extremely OVERJOYED I am now that same sex marriage is legal in the U.S. I never thought I'd see the day.
> 
> I don't want to spoil too mush for you, but Larry's super excited about this, and he can't wait to tell a certain someone.
> 
> This is smut. No lie.

Today was a day that would go down in history books.

Larry roamed the museum until the sun fell, giddy and excited, absolutely bouncing with energy. Nicky (who showed Larry how to work tumblr) was re-blogging post on the Supreme Courts decision on same sex marriage and tagging his father in them. Larry read each post. Tumblr was such a nice place. The ex wife messaged Larry four times about some bullshit if he ever got a boyfriend that Nicky wouldn't be allowed to come over anymore. If only she knew that Nick liked Larry's boyfriend more that he liked his own parents.

The African Animals exhibit was locked tight, the doors were all closed and locked, Ahk's DVR'd _Keeping up with the Kardashian's_ is ready to be played in the break room. Inside was a nice dinner, candy Ahk liked, and a new couch with a hide-a-bed. A small box was burning a hole in his pocket, with a ring his son helped him pick out. Larry breathed out a small laugh. Since Larry had taken too long to tell him, Nick confronted him one morning when he came home. To say he was happy Nicky wasn't mad was an understatement.

He'd been saving for a while. Almost a year, and it was worth it. And sneaking the ring of the Pharaoh's from the museum had been a challenge. He did it on a day when he knew McPhee wouldn't be there, the week he had the flu. Poor guy. Larry took the ring and went to a nice jewler so they could get the sizing right. Which scared Larry because what if he got it back and it wasn't the same? He'd get shot. Bu is lover and his boss. But it went smoothly, and the ring was replaced and seemingly not missed by day shift.

Suddenly, the museum roared to life while Larry was in thought. He went to meet Teddy and Sacagawea at her exhibit. "Guys, you're the most trust worthy ones here. I need you to do something."

"Good evening to you too Lawrence!" Teddy said with a smile. "What can we do for you boy?"

Larry took a deep breath. "I'm leaving you in charge tonight."

"Are you alright my boy?" Teddy asked. Wea gave him a knowing smile.

"I see someone has come to their senses." Wea took both his hands in hers. "If I am reading you correctly, that is."

Larry's face felt hot. "Yes, um. I think you're guess would be right." Her smile widened. He looked at Teddy. "Hey, history was made today. Supreme Court ruled the ban on same sex marriage as unconstitutional. So, yeah. That's why. And I've been planing to ask him anyway."

"Ask who what Gigantor?" Jed asked, pulling up in the tiny car.

"He's going to ask Ahkmenrah to marry him!" Wea's voice was so full of emotion. "I know the perfect place to get flowers too! This is wonderful!"

"Congratulations friend!" Octavius said from inside the car. "May your union be stronger than the gods above!"

"Guys!" Larry gently pulled his hands from Sacagawea's. "I haven't even asked him yet! What if he says no?"

"I am unsure of what you're asking, but chances are I would say yes." Ahk seemed to come from nowhere. For some reason, Ahk looked better tonight than he usually does. Perhaps it's from the ring in his pocket. It felt white hot.

"Gigantor here is-" Jed was gut off, most likely Octavius's hand covering his mouth.

"Do you know nothing?" Octavius asked. "That is not something for you to tell." Jed made muffled noises behind Octavius's hand.

"Well Lawrence, now is as good of a time as any!" Teddy clapped him on the shoulder. Out the corner of his eye he saw the Roman and Solider climb out the car.

Great. They have an audience. Larry felt himself sweating.

Ahk looked at him. Silently urging him to speak. Okay. No pressure. (Who the hell is Larry trying to kid? This is a lot of pressure.)

"Okay. Wow, um. I planed this so differently. But I guess that's the way the world works." Larry whipped his hands on his pants before taking Ahkmenrah's. "I've been here just shy of six years, and they've been the best ever. When we decided that we should be together I couldn't have been happier." His phone pinged. Probably Nick. He'd get it later. "I told myself a long time ago that I'd never get married again. Erica had been my everything and she tore me apart and scattered the pieces when she'd left. But time heals all wounds and time brought me to you." Ahk's smile was luminous, it was so bright and happy. "All the pieces may not have been found, but you stepped in and filled all those gaps. I feel like I'm just rambling now. So I'll get to the point." Larry fell to his knee's and there were a lot of gasp. Crowd had gotten bigger. Larry didn't care, not with the way Ahk was staring at him.

"No one ever said love is easy. But that's life. Nothing's easy. And this is no exception to that rule." Larry pulled out the ring box and some one screamed. "So I want to ask you a really important." He opened the box. "Will you, Ahkmenrah, last Pharaoh of Egypt, marry me?"

Everything slowed down. Blood roared in Larry's ears and Ahk fell to his knees to kiss Larry harshly. A desperate sounding "Oh Ra yes." hissed against his lips as they kissed. The crowd erupted in cheers. Ahk was still kissing him, saying yes between them, and some gibberish Larry didn't understand. When they finally separated the corridor they occupied was empty. Ahk had tears in his eyes, cheeks flushed and lips cherry red from kissing. The ring. Right. Ahk hadn't given him the chance to put it on. It was a simple gold band with a small diamond, and it looked beautiful against Ahk's bronze skin.

Ahk let a happy laugh spill out. "I can't believe you want to marry me." He looked at the ring. "Marriage. What brought this on?"

Larry sighed happily. "The Supreme Court ruled the ban on same sex marriage as unconstitutional. So same sex marriage is legal in all fifty states. I mean, I was going to ask you anyway, but today felt like the day. This day will be in history books and-"

Had Larry ever mentioned kisses are awesome ways to shut people up? Especially when the one kissing you just said yes to your proposal? That felt awesome.

"Please don't be upset." Ahk smiled. "I love when you get passionate about history and politics, but save it for after we've had sex."

Okay. Yeah that was a good idea.

"Teddy and Sacagawea got this covered." Larry helped Ahk up. "I had the break room set up for us."

"Oh, a romantic dinner?" Ahk sounded surprised. "You shouldn't have."

They made it to the break room. "I did more than that." Larry flipped through his keys, but it was hard to focus with Ahk's lips on his neck. "I um, wow okay. I talked McPhee into letting me redecorate it." Finally found the right key. "I just got a hide-a-bed."

"What't that?" Ahk asked licking up Larry's neck to bite behind his ear. Larry fumbled wit the keys, eventually unlocking the door.

"It's a couch with a mattress inside." Larry pulled Ahk inside, pressing him against the door and locking it, kissing harshly, teeth clacking together and hands groping at skin and clothes.

Ahk pulled away, removing his crown and undoing the claps until Larry stopped him. The look in Larry's eyes made Ahk's throat go dry, hungry and predatory.

"We have all night." Larry undid the clasp to the shoulder things, laying it over the back of a chair gently. "Tonight isn't quickies in the supply closet, or a blowjob on your throne. Tonight I'm going to make love to you so slow and sweet you'll never want anything else ever again." Ahk's breath caught. Larry started to undo the ties around his waist. "I can't take you home with me. You won't be the last face I see when I go to sleep and the first when I wake, but I'll be damned if I can't be that for you. I love you, and I want to give you everything I have." The fabric pooled on the floor.

"When did you become such a romantic?" Ahk's voice was full of love and oozed sex. "This is a fascinating change."

Larry pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. "I've always been like this. But we usually don't have much time." He unbuckled his pants and pushed his boxers off with them. "We have all night. And I plan to spend it on that bed." Larry pulled Ahk with him and unfolded the mattress, then pushed Ahk down to lay on it. Then went back for his pants.

"You are a wonderful man Larry Daley." Ahk pulled him in for a slower kiss when Larry returned. Larry rummaged in the pockets until he found his lube, popping the cap and rubbing his hands together to warm it before giving Ahk's penis a few teasing strokes, loving the way Ahk sucked on his tongue when he twisted on the upstroke, and his free hand trailing down to tease Ahk's fluttering hole, passing over it several times before pressing in, loving the way Ahk rolled his hips into the digit, adding another when Ahk started to whine.

Larry pulled away, sucking in air. Ahkmenrah's face was red and curls were already sticking to his head with sweat. His chest was heaving taking in air, and was gripping the sheets with desperation. Larry pushed a third finger in, watching Ahk relax and take it, moaning Larry's name. Larry's dick twitched.

"Larry please," Ahk sounded wrecked, voiced ragged with lust as he rolled his hips trying to take Larry's fingers deeper. Larry crooked his fingers up, barely pressing into his prostate. Ahk's moan sent shivers down his spine. "Larry please get on with it."

"You asked so nicely," Larry withdrew his fingers. "I can't say no to that. Condom or no?"

"No," Ahk breathed. "We're getting married. No need for it."

Larry smiled. "That's going to be your reasoning behind everything now, isn't it?"

"Absolutely." Ahk's smile was as bright as the sun. "Now, shall we continue with this love making?"

Larry pressed the head of his penis to Ahk's hole, pushing in slowly until they were pressed together, Ahk's nails digging into Larry's shoulders as he moaned and rolled his hips, desperate for a harsh fuck rather than a slow build.

Larry's thrust were slow, just missing his lovers sweet spot so Larry could hear his groans of frustration. Larry's elbows framing Ahkmenrah's face, foreheads pressed together as they breathed hard. Ahk was forced to go Larry's slow pace, skin searing wherever Larry happened to touch. Larry kissed Ahk's cute little nose before pressing kisses to his face, lips, trailing behind his ear to bite, lick, and suck, just to make the Pharaoh squirm.

Ahk's frustration was taken out on Larry's neck with his teeth, being sure to leave bites. Ahk chuckled. His will be gone the following evening when he woke, but Larry's would be vibrant for days. Larry's hips thrust faster, hitting Ahk's prostate more frequently and accurately, making Ahk bite harsher and moan louder, speaking his native language when it was hit perhaps too hard.

"Close," Ahk's lips found Larry's. "So close, Larry. Please go faster." And so he did, kissing harshly and thrusting faster until Ahkmenrah's body tightened around him, and Larry hadn't realized how close to cumming he had been; he was listening and watching Ahk so closely it surprised him as they came together as if they were one.

Larry's arms gave out a moment after, slumping against Ahk with a happy sound.

"I love you," Ahk sighed into Larry's shoulder, arms wrapping around his middle. "We will make this work, I know it."

"I don't want to leave you ever again," Larry wrapped his arms around bronze shoulders. "I love you too."


	7. The Forth of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry takes some of the exhibits to a firework show. They happen to run into someone.
> 
> Ahk is a bit of a bitch in this one, maybe a tad possessive. And Larry uses a really bad pick up line.
> 
> (I know it's a few hours late. My sister's birthday is The 4th and we let off fireworks.)

"Hurry hurry hurry! On the bus, all of you!" Larry rushed them onto the bus, all dressed in modern-ish clothing. "Nicky's waiting, and I think he's more excited than you guys are."

"I don't know about them, but I am very much excited." Ahk hauled himself in through the back entrance of the bus, stacking blankets in the back two seats. "I look forward to cuddling with my fiance and a blanket and watching things explode."

Larry smiled. "Okay, do we all have our buddies?" Amused 'yes'es was Larry's answer. "Are we sure?"

"Aw come on Gigantor!" Jed whined. "We're ready! Us cowboys wanna see the show."

Larry laughed. "You just wanna smack on your boyfriend."

"I wouldn't-"

"Means kiss, Jed." Larry dug the keys from his pocket, coming up empty. "Dexter," Larry's tone was warning. The Capuchin ran up the isle, key ring in hand. "Come on little buddy we need to move. What's the count Teddy?"

Teddy's voice boomed from the back of the bus. "Seven of us Lawrence! We are ready to depart!"

Larry smiled and started the bus, Dexter perched on his shoulder and Ahk sitting behind him, texting Nicky and-

"Larry, some girl wants to face time you." Ahk sounded annoyed. "Who is Gabriella?"

"Ah damn, that's my sister." Larry groaned. "Go ahead and answer it."

"But she-"

"Answer it, it'll be funny." Larry smiled at him in the mirror. Ahk answered the thing.

"Oh, um, do I have the wrong number?" A pretty blonde asked. "I'm looking for Larry Daley."

Ahk leaned over Larry's seat so Larry was in the shot. "Hey sis, happy birthday!"

"Thanks babe!" she smiled. "So this handsome guy is you're boyfriend?"

Larry's smile got wider. When he came to a stop at a light her looked right at her. "Actually, this is my fiance."

Gabriella's scream was so loud Ahk almost dropped the phone. The light turned green, Larry laughed so hard his eyes watered. Voices were heard in the background. "Lawrence Micheal Daley if that's a joke I'll come to New York and kick your ass!"

"I'm serious!" Larry defended.

Ahkmenrah held up his hand with the ring on it. Gabriella screamed again.

"I'm Ahkmenrah." He said, voice strong and, to Larry, sounded like honey. "It's nice to finally meet you. Sort of."

"Oh we've already met." Gabriella said with a smile. "Last December, I had platinum blonde hair."

"Ah, I remember." Ahk smiled. "In that case, good to see you again." They talked for a while, Teddy jumping in when anything at all political was mentioned.

"Well I'll let you go big bro. Drive safe. And Ahkmenrah, text me and we can plan your wedding! I love doing that stuff!"

"Hey sis before you go, ever think you'll get married again?"

The laugh that came over the speaker sounded bitter. "No, I ain't about that life."

"Whatever you say." Larry laughed. "I love you sis, happy birthday."

"I love you too! Good night!"

Ahk ended the call. "She's nice. I like her."

Larry continued to circle the block, looking for a space. "She's really awesome. When Erica had Nick she was always a phone call away. She had five kids by the time we had Nick. A set of twins and a set of triplets."

"I imagine she went crazy." Ahk sounded shocked. "How many children does she have?"

"Seven. Two sets of twins and a set of triplets." Larry laughed. "Ah-ha! Finally! Babe call Nick and find out where he's at." Larry pulled into the spot.

"He says he's at the usual spot and um," Ahk trailed off.

"And what babe?"

Ahk's cheeks puffed out in an effort to stall. "Uh, your ex wife is there."

Larry raised an eyebrow. "Erica doesn't scare me. And her being there won't prevent me from pulling you in my lap and whispering dirty things in your ear."

On the phone Larry could hear Nicky say something like "Ew dad no. Please keep it PG." Larry laughed and kissed Ahk. "We need to hurry guys! Fireworks will start soon!"

The walk was short, Jed and Octavius chatting excitedly, Teddy whispering things in Sacagawea's ear. The other miniatures were keeping Rexy occupied, Attila knew the drill, Laa was, well. He likes Bugs Bunny, so that was left playing in the lobby.

"Hey guys!" Nick yelled over the crowd when they were close. Music played, the air was filled with smoke and the smell of barbecue. Kids ran around with sparklers and glow sticks, Nicky wearing a crown made of glow sticks.

"Nicolas my boy!" Teddy's voice attracted the attention of those around him, a small girl yelped in surprise. "I feel as though you grow each time I see you dear child! Tell me, how was your first year of college?"

"Aw man Teddy it was pretty cool. Here let me help you lay out the blankets." Nick started talking about the Art Institute he was attending. "Turns out I'm really good at water colors and sidewalk art. I'll have to show you some stuff some time." Nick grabbed another blanket. "Where's Jed and Octavius?"

"We're here in Larry's shirt pocket!" Octavius yelled. "Perhaps a change of scene is in order?"

"Oh sure." Nick pulled a small hand made pillow from his back pack. "Only the best seat for the two best minis I know."

"See, this kid knows how to party!" Jed said once Larry placed them on the pillow.

"What? I don't know how to party?"

"It's because I'm young and in college dad." Nick's eyes caught something over Ahkmenrah's shoulder. "Here comes mom."

Larry was about to say _Your mother doesn't scare me Nick._ But figured Erica was too close to say that, and avoiding confrontation was the way to go. Instead Larry looked over and greeted Erica and her husband with with a smile. "Hey Erica. Looking good, still running?"

"Oh Larry don't be formal." He gave him a hug, which he returned with his free arm. "So, this is the boyfriend Nicky talks about?"

Ahkmenrah's smile was predatory. "Yes, I am. And you must be his mother." Ahkmenrah took her hand and kissed it. "No, I am not hitting on you, yes my mother raised a gentleman, and no, Larry is not a cradle robber. If anything I came on to him first and believe it or not I am older than him."

"Sorry, what?" Erica looked shocked. "You look no older than Nicky. How are you older than Larry?"

Ahk released her hand. "I'm a vegan. And I work out." Okay, the vegan part was a lie, but she didn't need to know that. And working out involved riding Larry's-

Never mind. Can't let that thought finish.

"Oh my god, I'll totally go vegan if it makes me look twenty again." Erica sounded determined. The five minuet firework went off. "Well let's all take a seat. Oh Larry, I talked to your sister today! She looks too good for having had seven kids."

"We face timed with her." Larry sat between Nick and Ahk.

"Yes we did. She's coming up for the wedding."

"Wedding? What wedding?" Now Erica sounded angry.

"Dad, did you really?" Larry's smile was shit eating. "Dad! I wanted to be there for that! I was gonna take pictures!"

"Wedding?!" Erica was angry. "You confirmed boyfriend earlier!"

"So you would not be confused." Ahk looked every bit the ancient Pharaoh. Determined, righteous , deadly, and fucking hot. "Now we were having a good time, and I recommend you calm yourself before our lovely Native American friend cuts you into bite sized pieces and leaves you for the wolves to snack on." Teddy, Nick, Larry, and Sacagawea were giving him 'The Look.'.. "Ah, too dark again?" They nodded.

"Geez Pharaoh." Jed said from the pillow. "Where do you get this stuff?"

Erica opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"As I see it, love is love." Wea said, holding Teddy's hand in hers. "In my tribe men being together was a thing to be celebrated. They were typically the bonds that lasted the longest and undoubtedly the strongest. Many men were friends before being blessed by the priest as mates." Her look at Erica was hard, but not necessarily terrifying or threatening. "You have not seen these two interact prior to this day. They were close friends before the pursued this relationship. They are like cogs in a machine, they fit together perfectly."

A moment of silence passed in the group. Octavius applauded from the pillow, Jed whistled. Teddy kissed Wea's forehead, and pulled her to lean into him. Ahk and Larry's smiles were wide. When Nicky returned with Dexter he handed Larry his shake up and Erica screamed.

"I thought you were kidding!" She pointed at the monkey. "Why do you have a pet monkey?!"

"He isn't just any monkey," Larry held his arm out for Dexter to jump to. "He's a Capuchin. Very proud, very smart, yet rude animals. I can't tell you how many times this guy peed on me." Dexter smiled at him. "He's really chill these days though." The fireworks started. That seemed to be the end of the conversation for now.

Ahk leaned in pressed himself close to Larry's side. "Hey, isn't there a tradition we forgot?"

"What tradition?" Larry asked in Ahk's ear.

"The kissing one." Ahk's tone was teasing, lips in a smile against Larry's ear.

Larry smirked. "Oh, that one." Larry pressed innocent kisses against Ahk's mouth. "Keep it PG babe."

Ahk still smiled. "I don't even know what that means." Another kiss.

"Means no tongue." Larry's lips dragged against Ahk's. "Means we need to behave."

Ahk laughed, moving his lips back to Larry's ear. "What happened to whispering dirty things in my ear?"

"I didn't account for my ex being here," Larry kissed the shell of Ahkmenrah's ear. "But when we get back, I'll tell you all the things I had in mind."

"Sounds like fun." Ahk replied. Nick elbowed Larry in the ribs.

"Mom's getting pissed," Nick whispered. "Scold me later. But I don't want her mad. She's always a grouch these days."

Larry scrunched his nose and gave Nick the 'We'll talk later' look.

~~~

They sat and watched in mostly silence. Dexter jumping back and forth on the Daley Men's shoulders, occasional 'Oooh's' from Ahk and Wea, a few 'Yeehaw!'s from Jed. The finale was really good, fireworks shooting up to look like American flags, and off in the distance somewhere the National Anthem played. When they were sure the show was done, everyone clapped, Jed wolf whistled, Octavius said something in Latin. When Larry turned he swore he saw Teddy wipe a tear from his eye.

"That was magnificent." Ahkmenrah sounded in awe. "Quite extraordinary."

"God bless this beautiful land." Teddy said, full of emotion. He held Wea close, hummed the anthem. "We must do this again next year Lawrence. Very nice."

"Got room for one more dad?" Nick asked, picking up Octavius and Jed. "Hey, where did you guys get the popcorn?"

"Your backpack." Octavius answered. "And this pillow is incredibly comfortable. May we use it on the next movie night?"

"Well yeah, I made it for you guys." Nicky put the minis in the pocket of his flannel shirt and started folding blankets with Ahk and Wea. "Hey Wea, I need help on an art project. Capturing the beauty of nature. "

"Well certainly." Wea smiled, folding the last blanket. "Larry, I think Dexter has beaten you to the bus."

"Coconut cruiser?" Nick asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Haha, sweet."

"Dexter!" Larry shoved the blanket in Teddy's arms and ran. "Dexter you're better than this!"

"I'll see you later mom, bye Damon." Nick gather some blankets. "Why did you guys bring so many?" He asked Ahk.

"Not really sure." Ahk answered. "Well Erica, it was nice to finally meet you." And with that Ahk walked away, emanating power and fear as he walked. 

"It was a joy to finally meet you, aside from being mad at Larry." Wea said. "You seem to be a good mother to Nicky, and we do enjoy him visiting us. He's a wonderful boy."

Teddy saluted her. "He will be a wonderful adult, fear not for he is in capable hands, and he has a good head on his shoulders." Teddy offered his arm to his wife and they too departed, leaving a stunned, slightly annoyed, and a tough happy former Mrs. Daley in their wake.

"Erica, are you okay honey?"

Erica shrugged. "I have no idea what happened. But I guess it's best I don't?"

Damon shrugged. "I suppose so. Let's get out of here and go to Denny's. I'm so hungry."

~~~

"She's not coming to the wedding." Ahk said once the bus had back out of its spot.

"I couldn't agree more." Larry turned and kissed Ahk when he caught a red light. "Those dirty secrets are gonna have to wait until a night we don't have Nick."

Nick groaned from the back. "Dad I'm nineteen now, you don't have to act like I'm too young to know about sex."

"It's called being a decent dad." Larry turned around in his seat. "I don't want you to happen to hear-"

"Quite enough love," Akh said, "I'm sure he doesn't want to know."

"Babe if you liked those fireworks earlier you'll really like the ones you'll see later." Larry snickered.

"Dad that one was really bad. Yet it was really good." Nicky was laughing so hard his face was red. "I'm gonna use that some time."


	8. PSA 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an announcement for you lovelies.

Hey guys, just kinda wanna remind you of some stuff! And to over all give you a rough idea of the next few weeks.

This is my last week of softball, so I won't be posting anything at all this week. I also am starting night classes at the local junior college once a week (I'm currently on break), and job hunting, so it may be quite a while before I post anything.

With that having been said, I'm not taking request right now. But I'll tell you when I'm taking them again! I'll post another PSA when I feel I have the time and attention span to really dedicate the time your ideas deserve.

You all are precious darlings and I'm sorry I've disappointed you dears.


	9. "Not really."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one has been in my drive for a while, and I though the fandom would appreciate some smut. Run free my darlings.

Larry didn’t feel tired. Ahkmenrah had forgotten something in the lobby that was vital for wedding planing and went to retrieve it. Apparently he had been gone too long, because walking into the break room Ahk saw Larry passed out on the couch,

~

Larry didn’t remember falling asleep. But the wake up call was really nice.

Soft lips pressed against Larry’s as he woke, dragging slow and warm against his own. He caught a glimpse of bronze skin and jeweled breast plate before closing his eyes to participate in the kiss, making it deep and wet.

Ahkmenrah sighed happily as he placed himself in the night guards lap, hands seeking out soft hair and pressing as close as possible.

“Find what you were looking for?” Larry asked groggily between kisses.

“Yes I did.” The kisses continued to rain. “How long do we have?” Ahk asked as he unclasped Larry’s belt.

Larry’s breathing was already slightly ragged. He looked at his watch. It was only one in the morning.

“We have all sorts of time.” Larry said as he took the crown off and placed it gently on the floor, then moving to disrobe the King of the Nile.

Ahkmenrah’s grin was beautiful and oozed sex. “Wonderful.” Larry reached for the pocket on his uniform shirt to pull out lube and condoms. Ahk moaned, hands moving to pop the buttons loose on his pants and pull the zipper down. “Know what I want tonight?”

Larry shook his head. “I want you to tell me every detail of what you’ll do to me while you stretch me.” Ahk’s fingers snaked into Larry’s pants, palm of his hand pressed against his abdomen. “I want it hard and filthy. I love when you talk dirty.”

Larry smirked. If that’s they way it’s going to be tonight. “So, I’m calling the shots tonight?” A nod of yes. “In that case. Strip. Slowly.”

Larry loved watching the light play across Ahkmenrah’s body, making it glow beautifully. Larry loved every motion he made, every sound that came from his mouth. They way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, the way he bites his lip when the Kardashian girls are about to get into a fight, the way his eyes just seem to glow when he looks at Larry. This relationship was beautiful.

When Ahk was completely naked, Larry pressed open mouth kissed on his neck and collarbone, leaving a red splotch that will be purple when it’s near morning, but will be gone when he is unwrapped that evening. The thought makes Larry bite and suck harder. It may be gone in the evening, so he’ll make his lover remember the feel of his bite. When he pulled away the mark was a deep angry red, Ahk’s chest was heaving as gasp left his mouth.

“Possessive much?” Ahk asked. “Take these off, I want you to fuck me.”

Larry pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to join Ahk’s clothes. “My aren’t we excited?”

Ahk pulled Larry’s pants down enough to free his throbbing penis and give it a few pulls. “You’ve always excited a more primal part of me that must stay in check in public.” Ahk turned away and pressed his hands on the door. “Now, if you’d please.”

“Certainly.” Larry’s voice was low as he stepped out of his pants and shoes. He popped the cap on the lube and put a sufficient amount on his fingers. He brushed them between the cheeks of Ahkmenrah’s ass teasingly, just to hear him gasp and see him push back, asking for the fingers, before pushing one in.

Ahk always responded with pretty gasp and whines. “Tell me how you feel babe.”

Ahk moaned, fingers flexing against the door. “Wonderfully indescribable.” 

Larry pushed another lubed digit in, perhaps a tad too early if the clenched fist and hiss sound was anything to go by. “Wanna know what I’m going to do to you?” Larry asked, fingers searching for his lovers prostate. Ahk could only nod. “I’m going to finger you until you cum. And you’re not allowed to touch yourself. If you do, you’ll have to ride me.” Ahk gasped when Larry grazed his prostate and began to babble in his native language. “But if you behave, I’ll hold you here, like this and fuck you so well you won’t remember your own name. And you’ll beg me to let you cum again.”

Larry pushed a third finger in and the response was electric. Ahk pushed back on the fingers, one hand braced on the door while the other tweaked a nipple. The hair at the nape of his neck was curled with sweat and shiny. Larry licked his lips before latching on there to make another mark. Ahk gasped and pushed against Larry’s hand before he came, breathing harsh and chest heaving. Larry watched the white drip from the tip onto the tile floor. Larry pulled his fingers out gently, reaching for the condom.

Larry pressed quick kisses to tan skin as he rolled the condom on. He waited for Ahk to calm before continuing.

“Ready?” Larry asked, hands massaging hips. Ahk sighed, head thudding back against his loves shoulder. “Still need a moment?”

Ahkmenrah shook his head. “I am ready. But that was so- words are failing me, at the moment.”

Larry licked the shell of his ear. “You were so good for me. Turn around. I’m going to fuck you against this door.”

When Larry’s body pressed Ahkmenrah against the cold wood of the door Ahk pulled him in for a kiss, legs wrapped around pale skinned hips, as Larry fucked him, going slow while his tongue mapped out the mouth of the pharaoh.

“Yess,” Ahk hissed out when Larry was fully inside him. “I wish you wouldn’t insist on wearing this latex cover. I want to feel every vein and ridge of you as we make love.”

“Maybe you’ll get that wish sometime.” Larry’s hands kneaded Ahk’s hips. “But humor me for now, okay?”

“I wish you’d move.” Ahk rolled his hips best he could.

“Really?” He challenged, pulling out completely and slamming back in. Ahk screamed as his prostate was assaulted. “Gotta be quiet babe, don’t wanna risk someone catching us.”

Ahk nodded, pressing his hands to his mouth and breathing harshly through his nose. His pupils were blown wide, hair a mess. The bite on his collarbone was a beautiful shade of purple, almost a royal purple. Larry licked it, teasing. His hips thrust at a moderate pace, abusing Ahk’s prostate endlessly, cock rubbing against Larry’s abdomen.

Ahk’s broken gasp were muffled behind his hands as Larry fucked him against the door, his lips and tongue teasing already bruised skin. Fine then, Ahk decided he’d mark Larry too. Just high enough on his neck it would poke out the collar of his shirt. Ahk dug his teeth in, sucking and licking to ensure the mark would be there for days.

Larry moaned and removed his mouth from his lover. “Are you close?”

The response was a muffled ‘yes’ against bruised skin. Ahk felt ready to burst all he need was a push and-

Larry knew. He always knows. He gripped Ahk firmly in his hand and jacked him off, rhythm different than that of his hips and soon they were both gone into a blissful orgasm.

After some time they regained composure and righted themselves. Ahk was disappointed when he saw that the hickey he left wasn’t high enough to be seen. When they were finally dressed they kissed before opening the door.

“Larry, before we return to our friends,” Ahk pulled him close, whispering in his ear. “I wish that the tablet did not heal the marks you leave and the ache our love making leaves behind. I would enjoy feeling you for days. But tonight will just have to to.”

Larry pulled him in for a kiss, deep and full of emotions. “Are you trying to wind me up again or just trying to be romantic?”

“Mm. Romantic. The others will get suspicious if we are gone much longer.” Ahk kissed him with a smile on his lips, opened the door and walked out to join the other exhibits.

~

"Hey dad, did you guys get any planing done?" Nick asked when Larry walked through the door half past eight.

Larry could feel the love bite burning on his neck. "Not really."


	10. Hey Bartender (Jedtavius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to do a Bartender AU. This one is Jedtavius. Hope you enjoy babies.

Octavius was just going to stay home tonight. His boyfriend, well, ex now, Lance broke up with him almost two months ago. It was eight o’clock, it was Friday, and he had a date with Netflix, his grey sweats, and a half gallon of vanilla bean ice cream. Until his phone rang. The personalized ringtone telling him it was Larry.

He ignored it.

Several minutes later and a massive scoop of ice cream later his phone rang again, this time the ringtone telling him it was Attila. Again, it went unanswered. When it stopped ringing, another tone, Teddy this time. Then Larry’s again. Finally Octavius had had enough. He answered Larry, ready to tell him off.

“Tavius, man, we’re worried about you.” Larry said as soon as Octavius picked up the phone. “And, the bartender is super hot. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and he’s kinda on the rough side. Please man?”

Octavius paused Netflix (he’s re watching Supernatural) and groaned. “Larry, dear friend. I’m not ready to get back into dating. I just want to burn his tee shirts and stuff my face with ice cream.”

“Man just come get waisted. I’ll drive you home. Do whatever it takes to wipe his name from your memory.” Attila said into the phone.

“Octavius dear friend the bartender is asking about you!” Teddy’s voice butted in. “Dear Lawrence opened his mouth and now he is dieing to meet you. It would be rude to not.”

Octavius groaned. “Fine, I’ll be there. But Larry, you’re paying for my drinks.” Larry groaned. “Hey, you brought this on yourself. I’ll be there in an hour.”

~~~

Octavius regretted coming as soon as he walked in. The music sucked, it smelled like pot, and it took forever to find Larry and the others. But Octavius knew he looked damn good. Favorite red shirt and tight skinny jeans, and his favorite combat boots. And okay, he’d admit to the eyeliner. But it gave his eyes a dramatic look and he liked the looks he got from the patrons of the bar.

Of course he’d find the boys gathered at the bar, and with tall blonde and rugged. Damn. Octavius was fucked. Octavius took a stool and sat down, waiting for the bartender.

“What can I get you?” Fuck that accent though. Texan for sure.

“Uh, round of Crown Royal.” Octavius said. “Make mine a double.” Attila held his hands up, reminding them he was the designated driver tonight. Bartender raised a blonde brow.

“Sure you wanna do that partner?”

Octavius narrowed his in a challenging manner. “Very sure. Set us up a round!”

Bartender got a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I like you. So you won’t have to ask later, I’m Jed.” Jed handed Octavius a card with his number on it. He lined up shot glasses and grabbed the bottle of Crown Royal, filling the glasses. “Hold on, don’t drink yet!” Jed walked over to- is that a bell? The fuck is that for? Jed pulled the string, ringing the bell. A woman in a bikini swimsuit walked out from behind a curtain, holding a sign that said **Round #1** like they used to do in the old boxing days.

Octavius looked at his friends, mouth open in shock and brows drawn together.

“Well, gonna take your shot?” Jed challenged. “Or ar ye too chicken shit?”

Octavius puffed out his chest. He looked at Larry and Teddy, and they grabbed the shots; downing them in one go. Octavius hissed when he sat the glass down. It had been a while since he’d gone out drinking. Lancelot never let him go out drinking.

No, Octavius scolded himself, not going to think about him.

Jed was smiling at him. Out the corner of his eye, Octavius saw Ahkmenrah approach the bar and attach himself to Larry.

Between every shot Octavius had a glass of water. After like his fourth shot of double Crown a pretty red head girl asked for a dance.

“My friends sent me over and I’d be so embarrassed if I went back and told them I failed.”

“Hey it’s fine.” Octavius slipped off the stool. “Attila, save my seat.” The girl pulled him out on the floor, the song fast with a lot of bass. Octavius had to shout over the music. “Hey I have to be honest with you. I’m totally gay.”

The girl shrugged. “That’s fine. So am I. I’m just not out to my friends yet.” She pulled him close. “But doesn’t mean we can’t dance and be bro’s.”

They danced off and on during the night and exchanged numbers. She was a nice enough girl.

~~~

“You make Flaming Blue Angel?” Octavius asked.

“Damn right.” Jed said. “Want one?”

“Set us up a round!” Octavius said. Larry groaned and Teddy laughed. Wea showed up at some point in the night. Also staying sober, so as to keep Teddy in check.

~~~

Octavius had successfully wiped Lancelot from his mind by the time he’d reached his ninth round.

“Tenth round is on me.” Jed said. “Then I’m cutting you off.”

“What you gonna make me?” Octavius asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Just a fishbowl.” Jed said. “Only not as big. and in a martini glass. You’ve had enough.”

“I think the same.” Ahkmenrah clasped his hand on Octavius’s shoulder.

“Well, I can’t remember what I came to forget.” Octavius said. “Hey, can I get one Jose Cuervo? Then I’m done. Pinky promise.”

“Partner, we’re a little too old for pinky promises.” But Jed wrapped his pinky around Octavius’s nonetheless.

~~~

“Rise and shine!” Amelia tossed the drapes in Octavius’s room open and began to sing the most annoying song ever. “Time to get up! Time to get up in the mo~~~rning! Riiiiiise and Shiiiiine!!”

“For the love of-” Octavius began and stopped, grabbing the bucket to throw up in. “Damn it Amelia, that’s not at all fun-” he stopped to throw up again.

“Wanna know a good hangover remedy?” Amelia gathered the clothes strewn about the floor. “A nice greasy breakfast, served up in an ashtray!” She hear Octavius wretch into the waste bin.

“You stole that from Supernatural.” Octavius groaned.

“Advil and water is on the nightstand.” Amelia said and strode out the room.

Octavius grunted.

He vowed never to drink again.

~~~

At six-thirty he was at the bar again in search of the blonde bartender. And there he was, wiping down the bar, sleeves of his shirt rolled up. Damn he was even prettier in good lighting.

“Back for more?” Jed asked, smirk making him look young and mischievous. “You could hardly walk out by yourself last night.”

“I lost the card with your number on it.” Octavius leaned against the bar. “I wanted to know if you’d like to get dinner sometime.”

That seemed to surprise Jed. “What?”

“You. Me. Dinner.” Octavius reiterated.

“Uh, wow. I didn’t think I really stood a chance.” Jed pushed his fringe out of his face. “I mean, that red head-”

“Was a friend of mine.” Octavius said with a smile.

Jed’s smile was so bright, it made Octavius’s breath catch in his chest.

“Dinner sound good right now?” Jed asked. “I’ve got days I can use, and my brother owns a really nice restaurant on the edge of town.”

“Dinner right now would be awesome.” Octavius said. “I’m still recovering from last night, so-”

Jed hopped the counter. “No worries. My brother has a special menu for a hangover. After growing up with me, he’s perfected it.” Jed grabbed his hat and jacket. “Josephine, call Leo and tell him to take my shift tonight. I’m going out.” Josephine wolf whistled. Jed looked proud of himself.

He opened the door for Octavius. “Shall we?”

Oh yeah, Octavius felt good about this one.


	11. Octy and Jed Have a Son or Some Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt really bad about not having uploading anything so here's this! I know it may not necessarily be what was asked of me, but I just could not get this out of my head.
> 
> (I'm bad at summaries.)

"I love you brother, but I don't know the first thing about raising a kid!" Jed said at three in the morning, nose pressed up against the glass beside Larry.

Larry laughed at his best friend. "Dude, we're not asking you to adopt him, we want you to be his godfather. In case something happens."

Jed's shoulders sagged. He hated the thought of anything happening to Erica and Larry. But as young (and foolish) as Jedediah Smith was, he shrugged it off, thinking nothing would happen to the two greatest people he knew.

Jed pulled his face away from the glass with a small smile. "Okay. I'll be the little cowpokes godfather."

~~~

Three years later Jed sat in that same hospital beside his best friend, sleeping toddler in Larry's arms as they waited for a doctor to come talk to them about Erica's situation. Shortly after having Nicky she developed breast cancer and leukemia. She slowly started declining in health shortly after Nicky's second birthday after missing the last step on the stairs. She never really bounced back from it.

"Larry, my friend." A tall dark haired man called when he spotted them at the end of the hall. He jogged towards them; face flushed, eyes bloodshot, clothes seemingly disheveled. He was attractive in a messy hazardous way, his posture commanded attention with set back shoulders and straight spine. "How's Erica?"

Larry sniffled, hugging Nicky closer. "I-I don't know! No one's come out to talk to us in hours!" His chest started to heave with sobs again. Perfect Posture Guy knelt down and put his hand on Larry's shoulder currently not being used as a pillow.

"I'll go find someone." And like that Dark Mysterious Dude was gone.

That seemed to reawaken Jed. "Who is that?"

"Octavius Caesar. He, um..." Larry stalled. "He's the guy you're supposed to share custody with if something happens to us."

Jed was quiet for a while.

"Y'all played match maker, didn't you?"

"A little."

Well, the man was good looking. He evidently cared about Larry and Nicky, and Jed could work with that. Jed thought about maybe taking the fancy pants guy out for dinner, just to get his foot in the door. Ya know, southern hospitality and all that jazz.

Octavius returned with cups of coffee and vending machine snacks. "Okay my friend Amelia is working, I'm gonna try and hunt her down." And he was gone as quickly as he appeared.

~~~

That was at twelve-thirty. It's almost four now.

Jed had gone out to his truck and come back with pillows and blankets and made a nest like set up in the far corner of the waiting room, Larry asleep with Nicky on his chest, Jed with a pillow and blanket of his own.

Octavius entered the room slowly, quietly closing the door behind himself. He looked at Jed with tired red eyes. "How long has Larry been asleep?"

Jed checked his phone. "Almost an hour. Come have a seat."

Octavius eased onto the couch with a sigh. He covered his face with his hands.

Jed's gut knew something bad was gonna happen.

~~~

"I'm begging you guys," Larry said, body wracked with sobs. "Just a few weeks."

Jed broke first. "Alright. I'll do it."

"I'm proud of you Larry." Octavius said, clasping Larry on the shoulder. "This isn't easy, but knowing you need to go is the first step."

A week after Erica died, Larry got on the Grey Hound to go to a Rehab Center for his mental health. It was hard, but it would be better for Larry and Nicky in the long run. As the bus drove down the road and got smaller in the distance, it finally sank in what Jed had to do. He looked over at Octavius, cheeks red with embarrassment and frustration.

"I don't know a damn thing about takin' care o' a kid."

~~~ 

Two days in and Jed has temporarily moved in with the super attractive Octavius to take care of Nicky. And he's leaned a handful of things about kids.

Such as: Don't give them all the candy they can handle. Bed time is bed time. And he's not allowed to change diapers anymore.

All in all, it's going pretty well.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, what do you do for a living?" Octavius asked, placing two plates full of food on the coffee table.

"I'm an online American History teacher for New Hampshire University." Jed said with a smile. "Teaching online gives me really flexible hours and I get to teach in my pj's."

Nicky fussed in the room over, thrashing in the bed. "I got 'em." Jed said and rested his laptop on the arm of the couch.

It was forty-five minuets and three stories later before Jed came back for his cold dinner and essays.

He no more than sits down to return to work before he's asleep on the couch. Again.

~~~

"Would you like to go out to dinner?" Octavius asked the third night, putting Nicky down to sleep for the night.

"I'd love to," Jed replied distractedly, cleaning up the toys from the day. "There's this restaurant called Cheddar's on the far side of town I've been wanting to go to."

Octavius was quiet for several moments (totally not looking at Jed's ass) before saying: "I mean a date." That made Jed pause. "I called my friend Teddy and he said he'd stay with Nicky."

Jed looked at Octavius and blushed, deciding to play coy. "Aw shucks you don't wanna go out with me."

"Well, after these pass several days, I'd really like to go out with you. I mean, I'd like to properly, ah, date you." Octavius was floundering badly.

They were both silent for several heart beats.

"Right now, I'd be okay with pizza and a movie." Jed said with a smile. "Pick out a movie, dinner's on me."

~~~

Two weeks later Larry came home, seemingly well rested and level headed.

"So, how was he?" Larry asked, holding Nicky close to him.

"He was great." Octavius said, "A real solider, that one. You would have been proud."

Larry took note of Jed and Octavius' hand holding. "I'm glad you two are going out. Makes shit easier for me."

Jed smiled widely. "What can I say Gigantor, Octy kinda stole my heart."


	12. JedTavius Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Don’t you give me that look. We’re at our best friends wedding.**
> 
> _But babe you look so good in that suit. I can’t wait to see it ruined._
> 
> **You paid 500$ for this suit and you wanna ruin it? Pull yourself together man.**
> 
> _I’d rather pull you into a bathroom and make you cum in your pants._
> 
> The look Jed shot Octavius over their friend Teddy’s shoulder was a mix of lust and annoyance. Octavius was certain the battle was half won.
> 
> _I wanna see you flounder for an excuse when our friends ask why you keep shifting uncomfortably, because your boxers are sticking to you._
> 
> Octavius saw Jed narrow his eyes at him, face starting to flush.
> 
> _I want to see how deeply you blush when Larry ask you what happened to your tie, because you had to bite on it to muffle your moans._
> 
> That was the breaking point apparently.

**Don’t you give me that look. We’re at our best friends wedding.**

_But babe you look so good in that suit. I can’t wait to see it ruined._

**You paid 500$ for this suit and you wanna ruin it? Pull yourself together man.**

_I’d rather pull you into a bathroom and make you cum in your pants._

The look Jed shot Octavius over their friend Teddy’s shoulder was a mix of lust and annoyance. Octavius was certain the battle was half won.

_I wanna see you flounder for an excuse when our friends ask why you keep shifting uncomfortably, because your boxers are sticking to you._

Octavius saw Jed narrow his eyes at him, face starting to flush.

_I want to see how deeply you blush when Larry ask you what happened to your tie, because you had to bite on it to muffle your moans._

That was the breaking point apparently, because Jed hastily excused himself from his conversation with Teddy and walked towards the mens bathroom. Octavius waited several heartbeats before following, abandoning his whiskey and coke.

Octavius locks the door behind him, then grabs Jed by the collar of his shirt and pressed him against the opposite wall, licking hungrily into Jed’s pliant mouth.

“You’re such an ass, I was actually having a good conversation with Teddy and Gigantor.” Jed hissed once Octavius moved on to kiss wetly along Jed’s stubbled jaw.

Octavius’ hands traveled down to Jed’s ass and gripped hard, pulling his hips to meet Octavius’ and a harsh, dirty grind.

“I couldn’t resist love,” Octavius said in a low growl. “You look positively irresistible, all dressed up. How could I not want to defile you, so elegantly put together? It’s maddening.”

Jed let out a long moan. “Damn it Oct, they’re gonna be looking for us soon. Get on with it.”

Octavius snaked a hand around to grope Jed through his slacks. “I wanna see you cum in your pants like a teenager. Think you can cum from just my hand?”

Jed groaned, thrusting up into Oct’s grip. “W-what about you?”

Octavius pressed feather light kisses along Jed’s throat. “Me? I’m gonna fuck you through whatever flat surface we come across first when we get home.” Jed let out another moan, Octavius gripped his dick harder. “Maybe I’ll push you face down on the couch and fuck you nice and deep.” Jed shuddered from the picture Octavius was painting.

“Maybe I’ll slam you against the table in the kitchen.” Octavius whispered, lips brushing against Jed’s ear with every word. “Maybe I’ll gag you with this ugly mauve tie, and use it like a cowboy would use reigns on a horse and just fuck you ruthlessly until your cum is splattered on the linoleum.” Jed shuddered violently, chest starting to heave with the intensity of his boyfriend's words.

“Or I might sit down in my big recliner in front the bay window and make you ride me.” Octavius sounded breathless now, a sort of desperation slipping into his tone. “Make you watch yourself in the reflection of the window as you bounce on my cock. Use our ties to gag you and bind your hands, so I’m in complete control of your pleasure. May make a slight detour to the bedroom and get that cockring you love so much, so you can go all night.” A shuddered sob fell from Jed’s lips.

“Are you close love?” Octavius asked, unbuckling Jed’s pants and shoving his hand in without undoing the fly. He thumbed at the spot just below the head of Jed’s dick, making him stifle a howle. “I hope you won’t be too tired after you cum. I decided I need you to suck me off. You’re just so good at it, so hungry for it.” Octavius forced a knee between Jed’s legs, pressing up against his crotch as his strokes grew more frantic. “I bet you’d let me fuck your face, just so you can swallow my cum down your greedy throat. I know you love gagging on it.”

Jed was shaking violently. Octavius knew how to pull him apart with words alone, but this was too much, he was unraveling. He could hardly form the words to properly beg Octavius to finish him off.

“When we get home maybe we could do all of those things.” Jed felt the wetness from his precum soaking into his boxers and down the inside of his thighs. “I’ll throw you on the couch and order you to stay. I’ll grab the cockrings and lube but no condoms; I want you to feel every inch of me. I’ll lick you clean for being so good, I know it’ll drive you mad. I’ll fuck you slow and deep, just the way like. And after I’ve come inside you, I’ll drag you to the kitchen and let you come on the floor. I might make you lick if off the floor. I know how you keep it squeaky clean, wouldn’t want to leave a mess.” Jed’s knees started to buckle, if Oct wasn’t pressing him against the wall he’d surely have fallen. “And then we’d stumble to the chair in front of the window. How do you feel about that? Our neighbors might see us, their children might point and ask what we’re doing. They’d never get to experience the pleasure you bring me and only me. Because you’re mine.” 

Jed rushed forward and captured Oct in a harsh kiss as he came, screaming softly into Octavius’ beautiful mouth as he rode out his high.

As the sensation ebbed Octavius pulled his hand out and licked it clean. Jed sank to his knees and quickly undid the belt and fly. “If you’re gonna fuck mah mouth ya best make it quick. We leave in thirty minutes and you best carry out them sweet promises.”

Octavius floundered. “It’s fine, I was just trying to get you going.”

Jed jacked him off quickly, slicking Oct with his own precum. “I don’t need an excuse to let you fuck my mouth.” Jed swallowed him down quickly, nose buried in dark curls and gave a harsh suck before popping off again. “I love the feeling, I love seeing you loose control. So fuck. My. Mouth.”

Octavius needed no more prompting. He grabbed Jed by the back of his head and thrust ruthlessly in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Jed made a tight seal with his lips and sucked harshly, trying to push Oct over the edge as fast as possible.

Octavius thrust turned sharp and shallow as he neared climax, then buried Jed’s face in his crotch and released down his throat in thick spurts, gasping raggedly before pulling out.

Jed looked completely fucked out, a happy glow high on his cheeks as he slowly began righting himself. “Make it twenty.”

“Larry and Ahk may have left already.” Octavius said after fixing his fly.

“Then we can say our goodbyes and go.” Jed said, taking Oct’s outstretched hand and making it to his feet.

They checked themselves in the mirror and sprayed the floral air freshener before poking their heads out the door and stepping out.

Sacajawea looked them up and down before giving them a knowing smile, but she said nothing.

“Hey ya’ll we gotta jet.” Jed said, plucking his jacket from the back of his chair. “Got a call from the security thing, they think someone tried breakin’ into the house.”

Lance looked concerned. “Is everything alright?”

“I believe so,” Octavius said. “Authorities are at the house, but I suspect all is well.”

“Well If I don’t see you on Monday it was nice knowing you,” Kahm said. Jed just stuck out his tongue.

As they walked out the door, Jed locked his elbow with Octavius’ and said quietly into his ear: “Oh, by the way, I’m wearing that plug you like.”

This man was going to be the end of him, Octavius was sure.


	13. Sac/Teddy Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sacagawea enjoyed horseback riding as much as anyone possibly could. She enjoyed feeling like she was one with nature, the flowing rivers, rushing winds, magnificent trees, and magical creatures. She truly felt at piece out here. No responsibilities, no worries.**
> 
> **"Darling! Watch us jump over the river!"**
> 
> **Okay. One responsibility and one worry.**
> 
> Kinda an AU

Sacagawea enjoyed horseback riding as much as anyone possibly could. She enjoyed feeling like she was one with nature, the flowing rivers, rushing winds, magnificent trees, and magical creatures. She truly felt at piece out here. No responsibilities, no worries.

"Darling! Watch us jump over the river!"

Okay. One responsibility and one worry.

Sacagawea turned just in time to see Teddy and Texas barely clear the muddy riverbank. While the leap was impressive, Sacagawea couldn't help but cringe in fear of Texas' hind leg getting stuck and possibly getting injured. She she gave Teddy a reprimanding look. "I would advise you to be careful dearest. I would like to not cut our outing short due to a horse injury."

Texas trotted to catch up to her, seemingly pleased with his show of strength and grace. "Nonsense love! Texas knows his limits! Shall we continue onward?"

Sacagawea repressed a sigh. "We shall." She was not going to allow Teddy's desire to make every outing an adventure dampen her spiritual connection with nature.

That had gone well until Texas got spooked by a snake and bucked Teddy off. Texas was whining, and Teddy hit the ground with a sickening "pop" sound. Sacagawea's first instinct was to scream, it had startled out of her calm state. Her next was to destroy the snake out of sheer fury, but that would be uncalled for. She settled on hopping off of Destiny and rushing to her husband's side.

"If you've broken something may the gods above protect you from my fury." Sacagawea hissed in his ear as she rolled Teddy onto his uninjured side, examining his right arm being clutched against his side by his left hand.

Teddy's voice came out in a tight hiss. "Just my shoulder dearest, nothing to shed a tear over."

Sacagawea reached into her saddle bag for a long piece of white fabric. "I'm going to bind your shoulder to your body to immobilize it. I'm going to guide Texas and Destiny home and we're going to the hospital. Am I understood?" She pinned him with a fierce look, showing that she is not to be argued with.

Teddy was silent for several heart beats, breathing coming in pained gasp. "Very well deary. Best to not argue."

"That's how it ought to be." She said sternly as she sat Teddy upright and went to wrapping, muttering to herself in Shoshone. "What is it Larry is always saying to his son? I need to put you in a bubble? If that's the saying, you would merely pop it." She pulled tight and knotted the ends. Sacagawea looked at him and sighed. "Forgive me, I only worry about you. You are grown and fully capable of fending for yourself. But not every outing is an adventure or a quest." She paused, taking in his pained features, though he looked pensive. "We're going to get up not and get you on Destiny. We're not far from home."

Teddy got on Destiny with little argument. That bothered Sacagawea more than anything. It was almost a tense silence. Teddy, usually prideful and strong suddenly seemed small. She felt bad about the dressing down she gave him, but sometime you need to show some tough love.

They reached the edge of the woods and their home came into view. Sacagawea sighed in relief, it was easy now.

Jedediah and Octavius were working in the barn, and started running towards them when they saw Teddy's bindings. They were a flury of questions and concern. Teddy seemed to recover some.

"Boys! If you'd be so kind as to fetch the car, we'll be needing to go." Teddy's voice was its usual boom.

"Going where big man?" Jed asked, walking to the garage anyway.

"The um," he faltered. "The hospital, my boy."

Octavius furrowed his brows. "I shall, ah, call and let them know we're coming." He said, heading towards the house. "I'll make sure Amelia or Lance is still working."

"Thank you Octavius." Sacagawea said, leading the horses and Teddy to the barn. She got out a step ladder to assist him down, and looked at him.

She wanted to be mad at him. But his recklessness is what had drawn her to him, and he surly wasn't lacking charm. She decided just to address him honestly. "You are upset with me."

"Never love. I'm upset with myself." Teddy answered immediately. "I'm not twenty-two any more. I can't bounce back like I used to." He looked at her, eyes burning with intense emotions. "You balance me out wonderfully. If it weren't for you I'd've met my doom long ago. While today may have been dumb luck, another day may not be. I must listen to you more actively, and try to better myself."

Teddy had struck her with his words. Sacagawea was beyond stunned, in absolute awe of his little speech. "My love, you need cot change. I simply ask for caution." She stepped forward and cupped his jaw. "You are my life, and I'd be aimless without you. I love you for you, if I had wanted easy, I would have married someone else." She stretched up on her toes and kissed him softly. "The boys are waiting. We must be going."

Teddy leaned in for another kiss, pressing his forehead to hers. "You are most wonderful woman on this earth, I'm positive of it." Jed honked the car. "Come beloved, we must be going."

She slid her hands down his neck, clasping the uninjured shoulder firmly. "The sooner we go, the sooner you'll be well." She held his arm as they walked out of the barn and into the car. Making sure to sit close and hold him tight.


	14. A Sexual Encounter, Ending Undesired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Tbh, I love the smuts for Ahk and Larry because they're funny to me so if your doing one make it slightly funny and kind of sarcastic with Ahk's POV( knowing how he is he would be sarcastic anyways** _
> 
> _This is kinda gonna be an AU._
> 
> _Okay it’s an AU._
> 
> I'm really sorry if this isn't what you wanted I tried really hard and this one, I feel, came out the best. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the enthusiasm, but what’s gotten into you?” Larry ask once I released his lips to nip harshly at his neck.

“Class was awful and I need a distraction.” I say against a bright red spot I was working on. It’ll be bruised by morning.

Larry let out a surprised yelp when I undid his pants and just kinda shoved my hand in. I was in a terrible mood, and tactfulness had been tossed out the window. Along with higher brain function. Larry is some years older than me, and this sweater vest look he has going on is really doing things to me.

I wonder what that says about me. Ah well, no time to dwell on it now.

I walk back until the back of my knees meet the small love seat he tries to pass off as a couch. I tumble down on it, pulling Larry with me. Evidently our combined weight was too much, and our momentum made the loveseat fall back,rolling us to the floor in a disastrous heap.

I’m mortified. I simply can’t form words. My hand is still in his pants, and the look on his face, to me, indicates pain. And then he starts to laugh. Quietly to himself at first, and then loudly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

What other words can I use to describe my feelings? I feel like the twenty year old I am, being laughed at by my older lover. I feel like the children he teaches. I reluctantly remove my hand from his pants, waiting for him to calm down.

His boisterous laugh eventually fades to giggles before he notices I’m not sharing in the humor. He takes me by the shoulders and drags me up so we’re on the same level. He looks serious. Not the serious he looks when planning lessons or dealing with students, this is a look a loved one gives you when they’ve got something important to say.

“You’re embarrassed.” He said plainly. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Wow. Brilliant deduction. You should audition to be the next Sherlock Holmes.”

One of his hands comes up to hold the back of my head. It’s not forceful, but he wants all of my attention on him.

“Haha. Very funny.” His fingernails start to gently scratch the back of my neck. “You act like it’s the end of the world. So we had one little… Incident. But do you wanna here something that might make you feel better?”

My mood sours more. “Let me guess. You had a similar incident when you were with your first lover.”

His nose scrunches adorably, and I already feel my anger at this entire day ease some. “Actually, one of my first sexual encounters I broke the other person's arm.”

Now I laugh, loud with surprise and disbelief. “Surely not! Oh this I must hear!”

His cheeks flush, and I love how bashful he suddenly is. “I was nineteen. It was after the last basketball game of regular season. My girlfriend at that time came home with me, and when we were rolling around in my bed she fell over the edge and broke her arm. I had to help her get dressed and take her to the hospital.” I shoved my face in his chest in an attempt to muffle my laughter. “She broke up with me that night as we were leaving the hospital.”

I take deep breaths to slow my breathing and stop my cackles. “I’d say I’m sorry, but her leaving you brought us here.”

He kissed me gently with a smile on his lips and I sigh against them, a smile taking over my lips as well.

He pulls away, head thumping back against the hardwood. “Are you hungry? I had to sit in on a meeting instead of having lunch.”

“I think that Italian place uptown finally opened.” I said and carefully pushed myself up.

I stand and hold out my hands to help Larry up. When he straightens to full height he cups my jaw to pull me into a soft kiss. His kisses are so sweet they may make me diabetic.

“Maybe when we get back we can have a redo.” He said softly against my lips as he released me.

“Damn right we can.” Comes my snarky reply. “I’ve been wanting a piece of you all day.” The flush that disappeared under the collar of his shirt was more than satisfying.


	15. Another Announcement

Hey y'all, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up on some things.

I've got roughly 5 request for chapters, and I wanna let you know that as of now I am no longer taking request **for this particular fandom** until further notice.

So I'll be adding roughly five more chapters after this one. I just get distracted and busy. I've got a lot of other things to work on, and I'm well aware I've not been giving my writing the attention I wanna give it.

Thank you guys for being so supportive of this little work I had. Maybe one day I'll come back and ad more to it. I appreciate you guys.

~ Love, Hero


	16. SacTeddy Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the last of the request I had were for more Teddy/Sacagawea; and while I adore them, there is just something blocking me from really giving this ship the love it deserves. I hope with this last installment of this little series I had going, it'll inspire some one to take up writing, and give this ship and all these characters the love they deserve.
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking by my side, with all my crummy writing, misspelling, and overall, my very short attention span.
> 
> Again, I just wanna say thank you. And thanks for reading.

_I just realized I’ve never done a headcannon chapter_

_This may be super lazy and I’m really sorry._

 

Teddy is generally a “Bros Before Hoes” sort of a guy until Sacagawea gives him this _look,_ you know the one I’m talking about. And it ain’t bedroom eyes.

 

He really likes to show off. He’s not necessarily doing it for attention, he’s just a natural risk taker.

 

Sacagawea loves him but so help her if she were made of more than wax she was sure this man would giver her a heart attack.

 

She’s well aware Teddy keeps things from her. Dexter tells her everything. She’s a firm believer that if he wanted her to know he’d tell her. But that doesn’t mean she won’t use it to get his goat or to get something out of him.

 

Teddy will acknowledge that he deserves whatever Sacagawea dishes out because it’s what he gets for being secretive.

 

Sacagawea turns into mother hen when anyone gets hurt. You’re always harsher on the ones you love, so when Teddy comes to her during the night a little messed up she really lays into him. The next night she always apologizes and he always forgives her.

 

 _He got stabbed one time by a new exhibit_ Sacagawea was mad for weeks. She’s usually not so petty and begrudging, but she actually made an effort to ignore and remove that exhibit from her memory. Teddy told her she should forgive the man. _(“I’ve forgiven him darling. He’s really a wonderful young fellow.” “I don’t care how wonderful he is Theodor! He stabbed you!” “It would have healed with the moon of the next night dearest!” “That’s not the point!”)_

 

Thanks to Nicky and the internet Sacagawea learned she’s actually asexual. _(“That wasn’t a thing that existed in my time.” “Well it exist now. It’s actually existed for centuries, but it’s just now been given a name.”)_

 

Teddy is super into syfy movies. He really loves _Back to the Future._ It was so out of hand for a while. Larry bought him t-shirts and other merchandise. He’d wear it under his uniform, he loved it so much.

 

Sacagawea loves musicals. _Rent_ is her favorite.

(And now, my personal favorite headcannon.)

They kiss each other just before sunrise. They’ll meet under the staircase in the lobby. Sometimes the kisses are short and sweet, a promise to unite soon. Other times they’re a little more heated, and it’ll end in a mad dash to their respectful exhibits, where they’re to stay until moon rise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the fic! I've been wanting to do a fic of Larry and Ahk for some time now. Okay a few things;
> 
> 1) Do you want me to write the smut? I will if someone ask.
> 
>  
> 
> 2) All of you are precious babies and thank you for reading.


End file.
